Dreams End
by Baka No Katsu
Summary: After Series two. A re-posting of my semi-classic ficcy. It was deleted from ff.net, due to a small error on my part.. T.k.kari taisora Mattmimi UPDATED: chpts 1-10 are up!
1. Default Chapter

Dreams End

Chapter 1-The Pain of Hope

Neko Kamiya

"Hard to believe......"

  
  


T.K. laughs bitterly , looking at his past home. 'It's been 4 years. Why is it always 4?' he thinks 'always 4, 4 years from when we first saw Digimon to our first adventure, 4 years from our first adventure to our next, and now.... 4 years since our adventures in the digital world, to this.'

This was hell on earth. After that one last battle with Myotismon, with the help of all the Digidestined world wide, they all believe there would be no more evil, no more battles.

  
  


"Look how wrong we were......." T.K. chuckles "at least there are no more battles....."

  
  


They were wrong. Everyone around the world began to get their own Digimon partner. Problem was, this was never supposed to happen. If they were not Digidestined, a person didn't have the power to look after a Digimon. It wasn't their fault , the Digimon just grew too strong too fast. But the person could not handle the Digimons new found strength. The were intrigued by it, and forced them to Digivovle. The result was much like the Skull Greymon incident, only much worse. This transformation to evil Digimon was, sadly, permanent. Pretty soon, the entire world was ruled by these evil creatures. There was mass destruction, millions perished. Those who survived took to the sewers, and have lived there ever since.

  
  


T.K. grabbed the sewer gate, and he felt a tear slide down his cheek."I......I'm sorry Mom...Dad........ We should have known this would happen..... we should have some how stopped it.....we should have saved you......"

  
  


"T.K.......don't do this to yourself...." 

  
  


T.K. didn't have to turn around , he knew that voice, and only one other person knew about this place.

"Why? Why? I keep on going over it in my head, but it doesn't make sense, Kari, It just doesn't make sense" 

  
  


Kari runs over to comfort him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder

"shhh.... It's gonna be okay T.K. , you'll see, it'll get better" 

  
  


'It just has to , it can't get any worse' she thinks to herself.

  
  


"No..... it's never gonna be better"

  
  


T.K. says, as he stands up, brushes his last tear off his face, dusts himself off , and puts on the cold look that has kept him sane for this long. No one but Kari knew how depressed T.K. really was, or about his special place were he came to think, she sometimes joined him, it's their own place, away from the others.

  
  


"Come on, we better get back before they send out the search crew"

  
  


T.K. smiles at Kari's little joke, although it wasn't really a joke. They do have a search crew for when people went missing from their sewer home. 'He looks so cute when he smiles' Kari thinks 'I wish he'd do that more often' 

  
  


They walk back through the damp, musky air. It was almost pitch black in the pipes and concrete rooms as night had now fallen. Just recently , Tai had found a box of Glow sticks on one of his escapades to the world above. T.K. broke one out to light their way. He held Kari's hand, loosely, yet tight enough to keep her close to him. She was one of he last few people who really mattered to him. If anything were to happen to her, he would just snap.

  
  


Kari looked up at T.K. He had grown so strong, physically , mentally and emotionally. His Golden blonde hair seemed to shine from the haunting green light of the glow stick he held in his free hand. His blue eyes , so clean and pure, seemed like a peaceful ocean. She knew that inside he was a hurricane of emotional against and self pity. 'Why has all this pain come to rest on the shoulders of my Takeru? What did he ever do?' She loved him. She knew she did. She knew she always had. She also knew he loved her. He never said it, but she could tell. He had grown so cold, so distant, but she still saw him as the same T.K. she once knew. The quiet basketball player, with a heart of gold.

  
  


They arrived back to their small camp of 100 people. That's all that's left of their old town of thousands. The Digidestined were somewhat the heads of their underground town, even if they were ,on average, around 20 years old. The 'new' Digidestined, were all around 14-18, with Izzy about the same. Joe was about 22. But no one really remembered their ages. It was pointless. 'Kids' was no longer a classification. Everyone worked to keep their village working, and keep everyone from growing hungry. 

  
  


"There you two are!"

  
  


Tai exclaimed at the sight of T.K. and his little sister.

  
  


"Yeah... were back... What's going on?"

  
  


T.K. said, noticing a crowd forming , he couldn't tell what they were looking at.

Tai followed his view.

  
  


"Matt and Joe just came back from a scouting Mission to the world above. They found the mall! We've got clothes, blankets, food, everything! We might go back later, they could only carry so much."

  
  


"That's Great!!!!" T.K. said, letting his cold look slip, and smiling , his eyes full of joy.

  
  


"Absolutely fantastic!" Kari said, half about the care package, and half about T.K.'s smile.

  
  


"Yep, we are gonna eat tonight! They got every kind of canned and dry food you could think of!"

Tai said, when ever T.K. does let his shield down, it sort of surprises Tai, as he begins to forget how caring T.K. once was.

  
  


Kari and T.K. turned to each other "Food!!!!" they both exclaimed.

T.K. picked Kari up and swang her around ending the ride with a hug. 

  
  


T.K. realized he was smiling, and quickly restored his cold, dark look that he had grown so used to. Putting Kari down , he said

"Let's hurry and help keep things orderly. If we want to eat, we have to be fair to everyone, come on Kari."

  
  


Kari frowned a little, seeing her dear friend resort back to they icy stare. Tai notice this, he knew how much his sister cared for T.K. , but this made him wonder if that was a bad thing. They just got more supplies than they had ever had at one time, and his sister was actually frowning. He knew it was because of 'her Takeru' . 'I must speak with him later' Tai thought 'make sure he doesn't hurt my sister'. 

  
  


T.K. and Kari ran over to help their fellow Digidestined control the crowd , with Tai close behind. As his sister and her dear friend helped tame the crowd, Tai looked at the sorry group of people, huddling around a small collection of cardboard boxes.

'Heh....' he thought to himself 'Who would believe we once were in control of the world? We act as a community until something good comes along in small quantities, then it's everyone for themselves. We are savages.' He then notice his comrades, the other Digidestined. ' Hope is still not lost' he thought, as he saw them calming the crowd, 

  
  


"Everyone please! If you back away, we can organize these goods! Everyone will get their fair share! We need you to cooperate with us!"

  
  


That was Sora. 'Oh Sora' Tai thought to himself 'So beautiful, and so strong . You always remind me why I love you so.' The young women Tai cared so deeply for took control with ease. 'She's sweet and powerful. A perfect combination.' Tai walked over to his fellow isolated people , and assisted in the sorting of the newly acquired materials.

  
  


Later that night.....

  
  


T.K. smiled in his sleep 'At least he has sweet dreams' Matt thought , staring at his little brother. He had begun to fear for his brother. He was always detached, sad looking. 'No, not sad...' Matt thought 'emotionless. But now, in his slumber, he smiles. If only he could always be that happy... Oh, little Bro, to lose both of them, Mom and Dad..... and right before your young eyes... and I've been no help. I've become so silent. I hardly talk. You must feel like you've lost me too.' Matt sighed, thinking of all the pain T.K. endured in these last 12 years. 'You were only a little kid, you weren't prepared for any of this. Starting tomorrow, I'll try to remember that you need me now, I'll try to be your brother again.' "Sweet dreams, bro" Matt whispered to the blond teen sleeping in front of him.

  
  


T.K. awoke with a start. He looked around, he saw his brother sleeping uneasily in the corner, he saw Kari and Tai putting out a sorry excuse for a fire, he saw figures all around him, tossing and turning in their sad world of dreams. 'It was just a dream....'T.K.'s smile fell at his thought. 'Why? Why? It would have been perfect! It was the most beautiful future. Me, a writer! Writing all of our adventured in a hit book series. Kari , a teacher! Her dream come true. Matt , an astronaut! The Digital world and our world living in a perfect balance with each other, thanks to Tai. Ken and Yolei , married with three kids, Ken a detective. Sora a fashion designer, married to my brother; Cody a lawyer, Joe a Digimon doctor, Izzy a scientist, Mimi with a cooking show, everyone achieved their dreams! And, Davis.......... poor Davis. He was alive, and well. His 'noodle cart' a success. Our Digimon were all there! This dream... Why? Why do I always have this dream? Why can't it leave me alone. I would love for it to be true, but it's an impossible future. Why couldn't that be a true future? Why instead do we have this?' T.K. felt the familiar sting as tears once again dropped from his eyes.'No, I don't cry' he thought, wiping away the salty droplets 'Not anymore'. 

  
  


Kari looked into her brothers caring brown eyes. She looked forward to their special evening talks, almost as much as her time with T.K. She smiled, and turned away to look at her Takeru. He was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly awoke, she turned quickly. 'Hope he didn't see me staring' She thought 'how embarrassing that would have been! Shame on you, Kari! Watch where you look! What would he have thought?'It was now she realised her brother had been talking to her

"........tomorrow. What do you think?" 

  
  


"Ummm.... sorry, what? I'm real sorry Tai, I kind of zoned out... I'm listening now, so what about tomorrow?"

  
  


"Forget about it Kari, you best get to sleep now, we will continue this in the morning."

  
  


"No, no. I was being rude, yes, and I'm sorry about that, but we can talk now. I promised I'll pay attention"Kari gave her brother a little puppy dog look.

  
  


"Hah ha! Okay then. I was just asking if you think you and T.K. could join us tomorrow on a scouting mission." 

  
  


"Oh, sure! I'll have to ask T.K. , but I've never seen him turn down a mission."

  
  


"Great! We could use the extra hands." Tai said, as his sister yawned " Now, you should get some rest if your coming tomorrow, you'll need your strength."

  
  


"Yes , commander Tai" His sister mocked, standing and bowing to her brother "10-4!"she said, as she saluted.

  
  


Tai laughed at his sisters antics. "Good night, soldier" He said, saluting right back at her, playing right into her joke. He got up , and they went their separate ways. 

  
  


As Kari Headed back to her sleeping bag, she notice T.K. was still up. He looked worried. She wandered over to him.

  
  


"What's the matter Takeru?" She asked, puzzled by his attitude.

  
  


"I....... no.... It doesn't matter Kari. Let's just drop it."

  
  


"No, I will not just drop it. You're worried, something's wrong. Just tell me, and I can help." Kari said , making sure not to let herself get too loud. No need to wake everyone up.

  
  


"It was.............that dream....." T.K. said, ending in a whisper so haunting, and so quiet, Kari had to strain to hear him. 

  
  


"Oh.........T.K.,You must push it far into the back of your mind! That dream, it upsets you so... I can't stand seeing you like this!"She brushed his golden locks off his face, letting her hand linger a bit too long. 

  
  


T.K. smiled "Sorry Kari"he said, taking her hand from his face and holding it tight with both of his. "It's just seeing Davis........ it brings that night back to me........ that awful night when my life collapsed"His eyes seemed empty as T.K. seemed to leave for a moment , remembering that night:

  
  


"Mom?" T.K. said, popping his head in the door.

"Yes T.K.? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were spending the night at Davis' house."His mom replied, looking a little worried.

"Well, something happened. We don't know what, but I think I might be out for a bit longer. We do know whatever is happening it's dangerous. A bunch of evil Digimon are on the loose."He said, stepping inside.

"Oh dear! I hope My lil' Koromon is okay... He went missing earlier today. I've been so worried!"She said, holding her hands tightly together.

"I'll keep my eyes out for him, but I thought it would be best if Dad stayed with you right now... if you don't mind."T.K. replied

"Of course not T.K.! It would actually be better with him here! I'm always so worried about you boys, and I know he is too."She sat down.

"Great! Come on in Dad!"T.K. called into the hallway of the apartment building.

"Don't Worry T.K.! I'll look after her."His Dad told him.

"Come on T.K.!" Davis said, he was now standing in the door way.

"Oh Davis! Hello there! I know you boys are in a rush, but please, have a little snack before you leave. Who knows how long you boys will be out? I don't have much, there might be some cookies in the cabinet there."

"Mom, we really must go..."

"Oh, come on T.K.! Just a quick snack couldn't hurt!"Davis said, as he rushed over to the kitchen. T.K. laughed.

"Okay, but hurry Davis! Just grabbed some to take with us" Davis looked up from stuffing his face. He looked sort of puzzled.

"What's the matter Davis?" T.K. Said. But it was then he too heard a noise.

"You hear that T.K.?" Patamon said from atop the boys hat.

"Yep. Better Digivovle buddy, just in case." 

"Patamon Digivovle to.... Angemon"

"Go see what's up!"

"Got ya T.K.!"Angemon said.

"Honey, is that really necessary?" His Mother asked. He smiled.

"Hopefully not, but you can never be too careful."Davis returned to eating, and stuffing cookies in his pockets when Angemon came back in, looking rather calm.

"Not to worry, the attacks a long way from here. We're safe." It was then the sky outside the window turned scarlet red.

"Oh....... Fuc....." then everything blackened out.

T.K. awoke much later in an overstuffed hospital. Over and over in his head he saw, from a distance, his mother, father and friends Davis and Angemon screaming as the red light burned them into charred blackened skeletons, which then turned to piles of ash. He couldn't stop screaming, it took five hospital attendants to restrain him.

He shuddered at the memory. It wasn't until he calmed down a little that he was told the rest of the Digidestined's stories. He was out for a week. In that week, the end came. All the Digidestined Digimon were destroyed , yet only T.K. had to witness the destruction of his dear friend. Two of Yolei's brothers were killed, Tai and Kari lost their Aunt, Uncle, and three cousins who had lived in the area. Izzy lost his mother. Joe lost his brother, Jim. Cody's grandpa died. Sora and Ken don't know about their families, as only them and their parents lived here, and the phone lines were the first thing to go. The most horrid thing was told to him last, T.K.'s entire family, were killed. The only two survivors of the family were T.K. and Matt. 'He might as well be dead' T.K. thought 'hasn't said one word to me since I woke up that day in the hospital.' T.K. had made it out of the explosion in his apartment by plain luck , he was just far enough away to avoid the bulk of the blast, and Angemon was standing directly in front of T.K., so he took most of the impact. 'The doctor said I was lucky' T.K. thought bitterly 'Who would ever call this luck?' He looked at the most unpleasant surroundings he had been forced to called home for a gruelling six months now.

T.K. turned back to the girl who had been comforting him.

  
  


"Kari...."

  
  


She looked at him, she knew he needed to speak with Matt, she knew he needed his brother 'Sorry T.K., hope I'll do for now' 

  
  


"T.K. lets go for a walk, okay? It will clear our heads "

  
  


"Oh....okay Kari. A walk does sound good" He smiled, he knew she loved it when he did that, and maybe if he was smiling , she wouldn't worry about him ' I hate the way I'm a burden to her'

  
  


"I'll go tell Tai, I know he's still up. Be right back"she said. She kissed his hands, which were still holding hers. He let go of her hand, and watched as she got up to talk to her brother. 'She's so lucky' He thought, realizing he was actually jealous of Kari 'I wish I could just go over and talk to my brother. Every time I try to talk to Matt he just replies with grunts and nods.' T.K. sighed as he got up 'Well, at least I still got Kari, and she's all I really need' He saw the young women come walking back towards him, with a small smile on her face.

  
  


"I guess that means were okay to go?"

  
  


"Come on, let get going before Tai changes his mind."

  
  


"Okay, Lil' Lady"T.K. said, making Kari giggle. He smiled a little. "Let's blow this pop stand!"

  
  


"What does that mean? What's a pop stand?"Kari asked.

  
  


"You know... I have no clue....... They always say it in the movies....... " T.K. said, scratching his head. She laughed. He quickly covered her mouth in order to muffle her hysterics, people were beginning to stir around them. He smiled, just to let her know he wasn't mad or upset that she laughed. No one was suppose to be up, let alone talking so loudly. She got control of herself, and removed his hand. 

  
  


"Come on!"Kari said, making sure to whisper, still snickering, as she pulled him towards the 'door way'.

  
  


"Okay, okay!" He muttered back, as he allowed her to practically drag him out. 

  
  


Well, that's Chapter one...... I believe it's enough for now. Questions? Comments? Complaints? Some things to make perfectly clear right now:

Davis is Dead. I'm not bringing him back. I'm sorry if anyone likes him, he's gone. He needs to be for my story to work. I know it's unlikely for T.K. to have survived, but he did. It's a miracle!!!!!! Let's leave it as a miracle. The reason the Evil Digimon just haven't gone down into the sewers and killed them is because....... •They're stupid •They don't know that they are down there •They just don't care 

Which ever one works for you. 

  
  


Okay then. Oh! And sorry about killing Jim, I know some people liked him.... but someone in Joe's family had to die, and Jim came to mind. I think that's all for now! See ya next chapter! (I hope....)

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Faulken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Affection of Friendship

*****NOTICE*****

This is indeed the second posting of this fanfic. Several people commented on thinking they had read this before, chances are, ya did. For some unknown reason, FF.net pulled my fic. I'm not sure why... I'm thinking it was a mistake... I wasn't going to re-post it..but..then.. I felt like i should. You know, I've worked on this thing so much..and, well, perhaps re-posting it is what it deserves. It's not great, but it's mine. I started writing this over two years ago, so you'll notice it improves as it goes quite drastically, because i stopped for awhile, about eight months, then continued. The first chapters took me awhile to write, back in the day...

So, for chapter one, I was fourteen. Now, I'm seventeen. See how drastically different? Even as I write this, this fic is not yet complete. I still have to finish the last two chapters. Hopefully the later ones show some improvement.

You'll notice I've left my ending 'chat sections' untouched. Best you know the state of mind I was in when I wrote this, not my current thought about it. You should also note that this was my first fic, and still the one I'm proudest of, even if it's nothing special to anyone else. I've always sort of felt connected to this ... it's a very emotional piece to write.. Perhaps that's what has taken me so long. In the beginning it was just a story i dreamed up. By the end, the characters are living my hopes, my dreams, my nightmares. They all became me, in one way or another. So, even if you think this is utter drivel, I'd ask that you keep your comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, keeping in mind that I'm no longer fourteen, so only comment on poor writing quality in the more recent chapters.

Also, if you're wonder why I just don't go through and edit it..well..then it'd be something new, wouldn't it?

So, enjoy. Cross your fingers and hope it doesn't get pulled off this time around.

Luv ya, 

Kat 

a.k.a "Neko Kamiya" 

  
  
  
  


Dreams End

Chapter Two-The Affection of Friendship

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

(I forgot that in the first one, so this one's for chapter one too.) 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.|| 

Mimi woke up in a cold sweat. She sighed 'Oh thank God, it was just a dream....and what a horrible one at that! I was living in America, far away from my friends' She glance at her fellow Digidestined, all sleeping peacefully around her. She was in the Digital world, they had gone camping, since the digital gates were re-opened thanks to the new Digidestined team. This trip was just for the original eight, and it was a trip down memory lane the Mimi would never forget. 'Not only was I all alone, but the world was in dire straits, everyone had received a Digimon which soon turned out to be evil. Yet all the Digidestined kids I met in America had normal Digimon.... It seemed like only those who weren't had evil Digimon.' She trembled at the memory of her nightmare 'The few survivors took to the abandoned subway lines. What an odd nightmare.....' She yawned, and looked over at Matt, the beautiful blonde blue eyed rock star, breathing peacefully in his slumber . 'The worst part was that you were not there' She grinned and blew him a kiss. 

"Good night, Yamato" She whispered faintly, as she closed her eyes, and continued to rest.

She awoke again, but this time she was huddled in the corner of a subway station, freezing her butt off. 

"Oh Dammit ." She huffed, realizing this , indeed, was the real world, and that she was dreaming before. She stood up, and walked up the stairs leading to the outside world. She looked at the hunters moon, laying low in the beautiful black-blue sky. 

"Oh.....Yamato..........."she said in a eerie voice 

"Why do I now think of you so often? You're most likely dead. Everyone's Dead."She thought of her dear Father, her tears flowing freely. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Daddy...... I want you to come back and rescue me from all of this" Mimi's Father was killed. As she and her Mother fled, they got separated. She didn't know anyone were she was now hiding. She felt like a outcast. Everyone else had their families. She didn't even know if she had one left. She often dreamed of escaping to Japan, and everyone one would be there when she got back, and her father and mother would be there too. 'Stupid dreams' She thought 'Why do dreams always have to end?'She once again looked to the beautiful moon .It seemed to smile at her with a haunting grin.

"I wonder if Matt ever does this? Probably not, he's much too strong and manly". She giggled a bit as an image of Matt flexing his biceps appeared in her head.

"I will return"She said with more determination than ever before. She sniffed, and dried her eyes.

"I will............" 

Japan.....

"Follow me T.K.!" Kari said.

"Not too Fast!" he called back "I can't keep up with you!"

"Oh...You want me to wait?......Too Bad!!! Come and get me!"

"Oh come on Kari... We're way too old to play these games!"

"You're just saying that cause you know you'll lose!"She shot back, she knew how to make T.K. do anything, she just had to challenge him.

"Oh yeah...You watch me win!"She let out a playful scream and ran off , he followed behind, laughing to himself .A joyful game of hide and seek was initiated.

"Come out , come out where ever you are!" he chanted, just then, he saw something move ahead of him. He decided a sneak attack was in order. He crept up against the wall.

"Kari.......Kari.......here girl...come here Kari!!"He heard the muffled laughter of his friend coming from behind a pipe, he turned behind it quickly, grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Ah! Got you!"he said, his face practically touching hers.

"Alright, you win!" She frowned playfully "You don't have to rub it in" She flashed him her best sad puppy dog look. He smiled.

"Yes I do...What fun would it be to win gracefully? I like being a sore winner.......unless.... you hate me because I won, that's it isn't it?"It was T.K.'s turn. He gave her the best lost puppy dog look he could muster, complete with a pout like no other."I knew I should of let you win"He looked at her, his eyes now brimming with mischievous tears. He was enjoying this way too much "Please, don't hate me". She smiled.

"Alright, you win! You even have the best puppy dog look! God Takeru, is there anything you can't win?" 'He's even won my heart' She thinks to herself. She loves these games they play. When she's with T.K., she forgets what's happening. 'It's just like old times....no...not like old times, we're closer now than we ever were then.' She grinned inside 'At least one good thing came out of all this'.

They were so close, all T.K. wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned in, it would be so simple. She tilted her head, awaiting his lips, her eyes closed with anticipation. So close, their lips were almost touching 'No!'thought T.K. 'What if she doesn't want this? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if this changes things between us? I can't lose her!' He quickly turn his head, and whispered in her ear 

"Let's go"

He could tell she was upset, her eyes seemed to frown, her lips were quivering. 'Sorry Kari, I can't lose you, I can't mess our relationship up' He let go of her, and proceeded to walk to their secluded secret room.

She looked at him, and sighed inwardly. 'I want him, he wants me, what's the problem?' She knew what the problem was , for she had the same fears as T.K. 'I'm partly glad he did stop, what might that one kiss have done to our friendship? He was right to doubt if the time was right, it may only be one kiss, but I want it to be special when we finally do share our feelings openly with one another.' She resumed following Takeru, jogging to catch up with him. 

Elsewhere.....

The young man sulked, as he peered at the beautiful moon hanging low in the clear, crisp night sky. 

"Why do I think of you now?"He had been unable to rest, his head was too full, too many things asking him the same question: why. He looked down, and noticed a small puddle on the floor, he bent down and looked into his own crisp blue eyes, a wisp of his blonde hair fell in front of them. He pushed it behind his ear. 'Plop....drip....drip.... ping.....plop...drip...drip..ping' 

"What is that noise?"he asked no one. He looked up and noticed the drip that had most likely formed the puddle he had been staring into a second ago. He laughed a bit, realizing it sounded like music.

"plop...drip...drip...ping!"he mimicked "hah! That should be my next single!"at this thought, he frowned. 'Most of my band mates are dead.'He remembered bitterly. Matt was at his wits end.

'Oh......What's wrong with me? I can't even talk to my own brother! Not only that, but even when every girl here has a thing for me...... especially Jun .... the only girl I want lives on the other side of the world, that is, if she isn't dead'

"Mimi........ All I want is to see you again. I wasted our time together, I never realized what I feel for you, and now.... now it may be too late. You don't even know I feel this way, you probably have a guy your crazy about! You've likely forgotten all about me." He looked back at the moon.

"I wonder if Mimi ever does this. Probably not, she's likely dead. America was doubtlessly hit worse than us."He stare at nothing for along time, without saying a word. As day began to break, he spoke once more.

"She's alive" He said, more determined than ever "and she'll come back to me."

"She'll come back....." He turned, and headed back to camp.

When Matt got back, Tai was flipping out.

"Matt!! Where the hell where you? We've been looking for you forever! It`s been...." He checked his old wristwatch ".......five minutes......." he said, sheepishly. Matt couldn't help bursting out into hysteric, he was laughing so hard, he fell over and had tears flowing down his face. He looked up to see a very sour looking Tai.

"It's not funny. Anyway, you're not the only one missing, T.K. and Kari are gone too."Matt stopped laughing, and stood up.

"...........you sure?....." He muttered.

"No Matt, I'm not sure!"he said sarcastically "Of course I'm sure! How could I not be sure!!!" He was practically screaming now.

"Sure of what?" Tai turned around, only to see his little sister and T.K. standing directly behind him.

"Sure of what , Tai?" His sister asked again.

".....................Nothing................." he mumbled, and walked away grumbling something about being places on time, and disappearing. Kari chuckled at her brothers peculiar attitude. Yolei came up , and grabbed Kari's arm, yanking her away from Takeru's side.

"Ahh! Well...bye T.K.!!!" She called out as her friend continued to pull her away. T.K. smiled, and gave her a little wave.

Yolei finally stopped.

"Thank god! You practically ripped my arm right out of it's socket! What, are you crazy?"

"Tell me everything!"Yolei exclaimed, as if Kari hadn't said a word.

"What are you talking about?" Kari was acting oblivious.

"Come on! You were gone all night with T.K., and you just show up again now! Come on ! I need details her!"Kari laughed.

"Oh Yolei! We didn't do anything....we just talked. It kinda personal stuff, okay? I don't think Takeru would want me to talk to you about our ........private times together"

"Sure....you spent the entire night alone with that hunk of a man, and you 'just talked'! Tell me another one ,Kari! But....awwwwwww! How sweet! You called him 'Takeru'! That is so cute!" Kari blushed, realizing she did indeed use T.K. full name. She usually only did that in front of T.K., and sometimes Tai. Yolei notice her friends red glow.

"Oh! Your blushing! That means something did happen!"

"No it doesn't!" Kari stated 

"Yes it does..... maybe not all the way..... a kiss? That's it, isn't it? He kissed you! Aww! So cute! No, wait.... you kissed him, right? I mean, you're much more upfront, you made the first move! I'm right! You kissed! Was it nice? Did you like it? Was it long? Short? Tongue or no tongue? Kari!!!!" 

"Yolei.... no, we didn't kiss. T.K. is just my friend, I thought you realized that!"

"Oh, I know he's you friend... your boyfriend!!!" Yolei laughed.

"Oh.... and what about you and Ken? I've seen the way you look at him!" Yolei stopped laughing, and turned the same beet red Kari was.

"Can we drop this subject?" Yolei asked. Both girls broke into a giggle fit. 'I love times like this' Yolei thought 'It causes me to begin to lose sight our circumstances, even if it is just for a moment .' 

Sora looked at the two giggling girls in the corner.

"Was I ever like that?" She asked the gorgeous man who was in front of her.

"Of course not!"He declared , he turned to her and smiled "You were worse"

"Was not!"She hit him playfully.

"You wanna fight, missy?"

"I'm gonna take you down Kamiya!"

"Just.....try...."Tai said, as he did a 'Matrix' pose. Sora giggled.

"See? You do giggle!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny Tai. Thanks for that 'pose' , I needed to laugh"

"You know I live to please you, your highness Queen Sora"He bowed down before her.

"Stand up Tai."She said, suddenly serious. Tai was confused 'I thought we were having fun. What's wrong with her? Did I take it too far?'

"What's the matter, Sora?" He asked, worried . She smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry...but we've got work to do. We'll have to let this wait.......for later" She grinned with that last line.

"Then I will be patiently wait for 'later', when I have more time with you"He said, in the sweetest voice. He took her hand, and kissed it. She took both his hands, and brought them down to their sides, leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek. He went to kiss her, when she stopped his lips with her finger.

"Later......." She taunted. They got up, and she let go of his hands. Matt walked by.

"Whi-che!" He whispered to Tai, indicating he was whipped.

"Shut up Matt!" Tai hissed back , but Matt just walked away laughing at his whipped friend.

Tai stood at the 'Podium' they had made out of a cardboard box.

"Could I have everyone's attention here?....Thank you. The Team will now proceed to the top world to obtain more goods. This mission is quite risky, but also quite necessary. Those who will be staying behind, you are reminded that Yolei, Ken, and Cody are in charge. You will treat them with the same respect you do me or any of the other 'older group'. We will return soon!" 'Hopefully' Tai thought . He turned to Cody, Ken, and Yolei, and whisper "If for any reason we do not return, you know what to do." They nodded. 

"Godspeed"Ken said.

Tai nodded, and Izzy, Matt, Joe, Sora, Kari, T.K.,and Tai turned and walked toward the sewer gate exit closest to their destination. After a few minutes, when they were a ways away from the 'town', Tai turned back to his former teammates.

"Guys.... god I hate this part....we....we lied to you."

Everyone looked back at him with a look of pure shock, everyone but Sora. She walked over to the chestnut haired man, and stood beside him, her hands on his chest. 

"This.... This is not the mission you were told it was" She looked cold and heartless.

"What? What are you stammering about? What else could we be conceivably doing?"Izzy was shocked that Tai and Sora, to of his closest friends ever, had lied to him. Tai lowered his head, and held it in his hand. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, as he did so, his head came back up.

"We're going up top....... to begin the war to end all this madness."

"What!!! That's madness! We can't fight! If you haven't notice Tai, all our Digimon are dead! It's gonna be kind of hard to fight with out them! I don't think seven puny humans are really going to even intimidate those evil Digimon! They are at least ten times bigger than us, and about one million times stronger than our combined strengths! Have you two flipped?"Matt screamed. His sudden outburst was quite surprising, as he had barely said more than five words to the others in the past six months. After the initial shock of Yamato's little scene wore off, Sora spoke once more.

"..........you'll understand all...............soon.........."

"We will split off into groups, and each group will have it's own special assignment. This is only an information gather mission, for the most part. But don't worry about that, just focus on your own task." Sora looked up at Tai, then to the rest of the team.

"Joe, you Izzy and Matt will head to these co-ordinates, and obtain the listed materials and information" Tai said, handing Joe a slip of paper. Joe looked at it briefly.

"But Tai..why do we need..."

"Don't question me!!!"Tai hollered at Joe, His face twisted into a look of pure rage. He stopped, and forced a understanding, sweet look "just, please, follow those order, Joe. I know I can trust you guys to follow them exactly"he said in a fake sympathetic voice. Matt was concerned 'That was .......so not Tai-like............... he's probably just under a lot of stress' Matt forced himself to believe. He, Joe and Izzy turned and ran off to their destination. 

"T.K., Kari, here are your instructions." Sora said, handing them a slip of paper. T.K. glanced at their directions. Although he was a little concerned as to why this was to be done, seeing what Tai did at Joe's questioning of it, he let it go. 

"Okay, see you guys soon" 'I hope'"stay safe" T.K. said, as he and Kari Headed off to complete their orders. Tai and Sora were alone now. 

"I hope were doing the right thing"

"So do I , Sora my love, so do I."

And so ends Chapter Two. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things I'd like to say:

1.Tai's Whipped! Ha ha !

2.Sorry the sap metre was super high at some points, just remember, when people are in desperate time, their true emotions show through. And, I'm just a hopeless romantic who likes sap. 

3.Ken and Yolei stuff to come! (Hopefully)Maybe.......... next chapter ...all about Ken and Yolei? Nope, sorry, don't think I could write a chapter without some Takari and Taiora. 

Oh! And thank you to all of those people who reviewed my first chapter! All your lovely comments encouraged me to write more. Thank you all for reading my work. Hope you liked this chapter too. 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys! 

PS- I'm beginning to branch out of just televised anime to .... well, un-televised anime. Any suggestions? I just finished watching 'Princess Mononoke' and loved it (You were right , Scarlett, that movie rocks! He's so cute!)so no point recommending that one. Thank you in advanced for your advice. 

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||

  
  
  
  



	3. Lapse of Courage

Dreams End

Chapter 3-The Lapse of Courage

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

"I hope everything goes well........ but......"The young teen stammered out.

"But......... but what ,Cody?"Ken questioned.

"Why did all of them have to go? I mean, if it's just food and supply gathering, we usually don't send more than three or four.... what makes this time so different?" Ken also wondered this, he knew something was up, they had planned something and didn't tell him, again.

" It's probably nothing..... they just wanted extra hands.... to get more stuff. Now go help Yolei, okay buddy? We gotta keep this place running while their gone."

Cody smile, nodded, and headed off to help. 'No need to make Cody worry about how much Tai and the others trust us'. Ken had wondered lately, so many things get kept from Yolei, Cody and himself. 'It wasn't any thing big' Ken thought 'They could have just forgot to tell us' It was getting rather embarrassing. Ken had found out about the last food shipment from a 'villager'.He wasn't even told that someone was heading out. 'And we're supposed to be in charge.' he laughed bitterly 'how can we take charge when people are pitying us because were 'out of the loop'. It wouldn't be as bad if it were just me they were ignoring, but it's also Cody and Yolei..... poor Yolei. She doesn't deserve to be treated like crap by some big-haired bastard who wants his glory days back. Tai just can't accept that the digital world is gone, the battle's over, and we lost. Sometimes... sometimes......'

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't switched sides"He whispered to no one. He was so angry, tears flowed down his face. He clenched his hands into fists, forced his eyes shut, trying to slow the tears.

"I have to be strong... I can't say dumb things like that. If anyone had heard.....I'd just be proving stupid Tai right..... he can't trust me ...things.....things would be different if Davis...if Davis never...."he could no longer control his tears, and allowed them to flow freely.

"Why the hell did he have to die? Why couldn't he have survived , like T.K. did. Tai couldn't push us around if we still had Davis! Davis wouldn't stand for that.............I.....I've got to stop thinking about that night. Davis is dead. Nothings gonna change that. I have to move on, and stop brooding over the past..........I once dreamed he was back, alive and well. It was such a happy dream, everything was perfect! None of this would have happen with Davis around. Why do dreams have to end?" Ken got himself gathered together, put on a phony smile he knew Yolei would see right through , and headed back to his fellow estranged Digidestined.

Elsewhere......

" I think your brother has flipped. All the extra weight from his hair must be getting to him." T.K. said. Kari smiled.

"Come on Takeru, I know this isn't .......normal...... but I'm sure Tai knows what he's doing." 'At least I hope so.' She thought. 'Tai and Sora should have told us the truth, being left out.... it makes the rest of us feel......stupid, out of the loop even. I thought Tai had coped rather well to this situation, I think I might have been wrong.'

"What's wrong, Kari?" 

"N....nothing....nothing........"She fake smiled at him, she knew it wouldn't work 'please God, don't let him see through this.....'

"Hikari...... I think I know you a bit better than that. I know something's wrong." He turned, and held her shoulders, gently.

"Let me know what wrong, then I can help."He smiled softly , and looked at her , with his caring, ocean blue eyes, with concern and understanding. 'He's so good at that whole making me feel better thing. How did I get so lucky as to have him in my life?'She smiled.

"I'm just ....worried....... about Tai, He's been acting so weird lately, and now, sending us off on this crazy treasure hunt! What happen to him? I thought he was the stablest on among us......how could he?! How could he not tell me? I 'm his sister for Christ sake! He's supposed to tell me everything! How could.....how could he lie to me like this...."She wept uncontrollably into T.K.'s chest. He hugged her as if she was all that mattered.

"Shhh.......my dear ,dear Hikari........ I'm sure Tai didn't want to hurt you.....he would never purposely upset you." He held her at arms length now, and looked her in the eyes.

"He cares too much about you.......he loves you very much. You're his little sis! He never stopped thinking of you like that. He just doesn't see you as a teammate. He never will. Because, you see, a teammate he could replace, a sister is forever. He just didn't want to worry you with this plan. You're worried now, don't you think you would be far more worried if you have found out earlier? Granted, I'm not happy with Tai decision not to tell us, but his intentions were good." He kissed the now sniffling girl's forehead.

"You feeling better?" She smiled, and nodded as she sniffed once more.

"You're amazing, Takeru. Did you know that?"

"Of course I am, I'm T.K.!" He joked.

"Come on, we should keep moving before it gets too late, we don't want to be outside after dark."The two kept moving towards their destination, more determined now than ever before. 'My sweet Takeru. He cares so much for me! What would I have done if....if he hadn't made it out of that disaster, like poor Davis. Poor, poor Davis. He didn't deserve to die. But, if it was T.K. that died, I think......I just would have died too. I'd give up. Or maybe commit suicide. Anything to stopped that pain.......the pain of losing the love of my life, before I could even tell him how deeply I felt for him. Thank God Angemon saved him. Now he's with me, and will be forever more by my side.' She reached down and took his hand. He drew her nearer 'Now and forever'.

'How dare he hurt her so!?! That Tai......him and me, we've gotta 'talk' a bit about how poorly he's been treating my Hikari! No, I shouldn't even think that. She's not 'my' Hikari. She's her own person. That's why I love her so.'He looked to the girl who was walking beside him 'Sweet Kari.... How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life? You're my whole life! How can I tell you that? How can I tell you that I want you by my side forever?'She slipped her hand into his. He brought her closer to him 'Now and forever'. 

Elsewhere...

"They all hate me now."Tai said, miserably. 

"Oh, come on now! They can't hate you! You're Tai!" Sora laughed.

'No, seriously, did you see the way Kari glanced at me? She looked so betrayed. I felt awful! Why couldn't we have told them before hand? What would have been so bad about that?" But even when saying these words, He knew why. 'If they had been given more time to think about what we were after, they'd figure it out for sure. Matt would think I had gone mad.........he'd probably be right. Where did I get such a crazy idea? This could all be for nothing...... and it could be suicide! Yet........if this all works, well, it will be worth all of the pain and suffering it may take to get to that goal. I feel bad for keeping the truth from them.... hell, even Sora doesn't know my whole plan! But, I'm the leader! I've gotta keep this group strong, and together is what we have to be, even if it kills me.'

Sora didn't bother answering Tai, she knew rhetorical questions when she heard them. 

"Listen, Tai, Kari will forgive you, just give her time."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm"she smiled at him. He smile back. Their eyes met, Tai lost himself in her beautiful hazel eyes,

"Sora..........I..........." By now, he was hold both her hand just under her chin, his face inches from hers.

"Shhhh.........I know..." He brushed a stray hair from her face, and leaned, bringing his lips closer to hers. She responded to his actions by tilting her head. Her closed eyes fluttered softly. Tai quickly closed the gap, and softly massaged her lips with his own. 'If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is' Sora thought, as she felt the warmth of Tai's love all over her body. 'I wish this moment would last forever.' After several minutes Tai pulled away, with much difficulty.

"Sorry Sora.......We've got to get back to work, so we'll have to continue that later."

"Okay, if you promise" She said in a sing song voice

"I promise" Tai replied sincerely. 

Elsewhere.....

Matt leaned back on the door way to a subway station. He blew a tuft of hair off his face.

"This is highly asinine."Izzy said

"You're so asinine........"Matt sang softly ("You look so fine", by Garbage),chuckling to himself.

"Matt, this is no time for chant and merriment!"Izzy yelled.

"Sorry man, but I've only heard the word.... 'asinine'.....one other place, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, you best attempt to suppress your sophomoric behaviour! We have no time for babysitting!"

"Okay! Down boy!" Joe said, as he intercepted the two men. "Let just put aside this 'sophomoric behaviour' both of you! Let get this over with without biting off each other head!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"Matt said under his breath.

"Yes. Let us get this over with."Izzy expressed with great annoyance. 

"Izzy....this is not like you....... what up?"

"............Tai." The other two nodded in agreement.

"I know , man! How could he be so.................."Matt trailed off, searching for the best word.

"Discourteous? Impertinent? Inconsiderate? Impudent? Rude????"Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, one of those."

"Guys, I know that Tai kept this from us, but he probably had good reason. Tai has done so much for this team, for all of us, we mustn't forget that. We've got to allow him one mistake now and then. He has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders."Joe explained.

"You're correct, Joe. We've been so sadistic, in spite of the fact that the decision wasn't right, he had his reasons. If he had notified me beforehand, I could have contemplated why we desire this paraphernalia. I might not have agreed to proceed with this escapade. Who knows what his true scheme is?"Izzy said. Matt blinked.

'Ummm.......... What?"Matt scratched his head "Could you say that again in English?" Izzy rolled his eyes, Joe laughed.

"Come on guys, let get this done, whatever it's needed for."Joe said. The three young men trenched on through the murky atmosphere of the subway line. 'Whoa. Matt unusually talkative. He always seem to talk only when T.K. isn't around...... it's almost as if he doesn't want to talk to his own brother. Doesn't he realize how lucky he is? If only I still had my brother.........I miss him so much. Why did it have to be Jim? He was my big bro! I looked up to him so much! And now.... he's gone forever. Just like all our Digimon.....and Davis. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die. Matt came so close to losing T.K. that day, and yet he seems more distant from him now then ever before! I just don't get it..... I don't think I'll ever get Matt. That guy is just so... weird.'

'I'm sick of this......so sick of this........ why did Mimi have to move away? Why didn't she come back after she turned 18? Will I ever get to know......if she's...............dead?? I wonder if anyone can tell all of this 'Happy Matt' is just an act... I know T.K. could, that's why I can't talk to him...... stupid Yamato! How does that make sense! Can't you see you're hurting T.K.!!!! I promised myself I'd be his brother now, and I'm gonna do that....even if it means my cover will be blown, they'll all know how lonely I truly feel. How much I miss........her. She was so beautiful, even when she was eleven! By fifteen, her beauty was doubled! Now at twenty, she should look like a beauty queen, but I'd love her even if she looked like crap.'Matt kicked a pebble. 'I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that your mine.....("#1 Crush", by Garbage)' ..........I can't take it anymore, it won't be long before I break, where am I gonna find another girl like you...("Girl Like You", by See Spot Run)....Some day you're head is gonna turn, and you'll realize I'm missing.......("Suburbia",by Matthew Good Band).........you're slipping slowly from my reach....you've never seen the lonely me at all.....("Without You I'm Nothing", by Placebo)......and wild horses couldn't drag me away.....("Wild horses", by The Sundays [A/N- I forgot who did this originally, but they did a new version.]).............I love you, yeah, I love you ("The Date", by Scott Weiland).......life is for living, we all know, and I don't wanna live it alone...(Bonus track on the album"Parachutes", by Coldplay).....I wish on every falling star, and whisper your name, I'm hoping that you and I will always remain....("Until", by Joydrop)......oh Mimi.......... ' 

Back at camp....

Ken walked slowly back into the large, open room they called home.

"Ken! You're back! Thank God!"Yolei huffed, she was holding several boxes, that looked rather heavy.

"Yolei! What are you doing with those boxes? Why isn't Cody helping you carry them? What going on?"Ken exclaimed. Yolei looked mad.

"What? You think I need some strong maaannnn to help Lil' old girly me? Huh? Is that what you're saying? That I'm a helpless female?" Yolei screamed'Oh no.... she looks really pissed.... proceed with caution, Ken ol' boy!'

"No.. Of course not! Come on, Yolei... how could I think that when you beat me at arm wrestling. I just meant that Cody should be helping you, because that stack is much too high! I'm surprised you can even see over that! I just... I don't want you to get hurt"Yolei put the boxes down.

"AWWW!!! That so sweet , Ken! Thanks for worrying about me! I guess that stack was a bit high. I'm sorry I snapped at you"Yolei said. 'Good job!'Ken thought 'She doesn't even seem upset, if anything, you scored points with that one!'

"Come on, I'll take some of those."Ken smiled. Yolei smiled back.

America.....

'How come they get to be happy in this horrid time' Mimi thought, as she looked at the three best friends who sat huddled in the opposite corner. They were giggling about some past incident from their high school days, when one of them went to jaywalk and was almost hit by a car.

"Did you see that lady's face!"

"I know, and the attitude I gave her! It was as if she was the one doing the illegal thing!"

"God, I wish I'd see that! Why did I have to stay home that day?"

"You missed some good fun! That was hilarious!!!"The girls broke out into a frenzy of giggles again.

"God I miss those days, girls. Things were so much different then." The tall blonde smiled. "At least one thing hasn't change, were still friends, and were still raising trouble at every corner!"

"Yep! The three of us will be friends forever!" The short dark haired girl sitting across from here said.

"Damn straight! The three of us are kick ass!" The redhead exclaimed. The three of them continued laughing. 

'It's not fair! At least they've got each other! I'm all alone..... so far away from my friends. Me and Sora would be giggling together if she were here.'She sighed 'Izzy would be typing away on his computer, searching for some way to get on line with no phone line, Joe would be cautioning him not to do anything too stupid, Kari and T.K..... well before all this happened I heard they were getter rather close, so they'd probably be snuggling in the corner, and Matt and Tai would be trying to figure out who would be the first to have some amazing idea to save the world. God, I miss them.' She smiled at the memories of her friends. 'All the Digimon, they'd all be there too. That would be perfect. Me and Matt..... We would have talked, got to know each other better, and would be together right now, just like I know we're suppose to be.' The girls in the corner had stopped giggling. The blond was in tears.

"Why did we have to leave? If we had stayed in our home town, we'd know...... we'd know how the others are..... God, I hope they're alright! I'm so thankful I have you two with me, I'd just die if I didn't know what had happen to all my friends! It would be horrible to be all alone!" 

Mimi smiled sympathetically when she over heard this. 'I know how you feel' She thought. 'I know exactly how you feel, all too well.'She picked up the steak knife she had stolen from one of the food boxes. 'It would be so fast, painless in comparison to the loneliness I feel now......so fast.' She pricked her finger on the sharp knife, and watched a drop of her blood fall to the floor, making a perfect red circle. 'So fast.............'

Elsewhere... 

'Can't stand the loneliness.......... ( "Slowcountry", by Gorillaz)'Thought Matt.

Well, That's Chapter Three... Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention:

1.Awww!!! A Taiora Kiss!

2. I just loved the whole "Singing Matt" Thing! 

3.No, Mimi didn't kill herself........yet...........(she may........or may not..... I haven't decided)

4.Did you like that small portion of Miyaken? Or is it Kenyako? I never know..........

5. Ha! The Three Anime Chicks made their Fan fiction debut as....... The girls in the corner!

Okay.... once more, much thanks to reviewers, you guys are so sweet ! Thank you for liking this story! And extra thanks to those who keep coming back for more. So... yeah. That's it for now! See you guys back soon (I hope.......) 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hatred of Knowledge

Dreams End

Chapter 4-The Hatred of Knowledge

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

"Ugh!"Izzy proclaimed under his breathe, as he stepped into a pile of some odd sticky substance. He sighed inwardly as he scrapped his old, worn out army boots against the concrete walls of the subway line. 'Why are we partaking on this meaningless gathering mission? From the sound of these goods... God only knows what ludicrous concept Tai has in mind. I don't believe he's even told Sora everything. These items, I sense they are for something, I know what it is.....but I cannot entirely recall. It's so infuriating! If I only knew what the others were searching for, I could determine what it was! Of course, Tai did this intentionally. He must have arranged it so the products I would be retrieving would not disclose to me what his plans were. Tai seems to get smarter everyday. He leads us on to believe him to be a smidgen daft but he's really quite the genius..... well, perhaps 'genius' is too strong a word, but smart at very least. God, what else is he camouflaging under his ignorant act? Then again, he always seems rather smart, when it comes to his leader abilities. He seems to always make good decisions. Maybe I should just trust his judgement now, believe he's thinking about what's best for us, being a good leader. That's our Tai........'

"AHH!" Izzy scream suddenly, as he tripped over a train track, and face first into the muddy ground.

"You should watch where you're going, man!"Matt said with a chuckle, as he helped his smart friend out of the mud.

"Yeah..... I guess I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"Like that's something new! Good old Izzy, always busy thinking! Just remember us real people! Don't always get caught up in your own thoughts."

"I will try" Izzy said , with a forced grin.

"Okay, guys! We're pretty much there. We'll go top bound after this next turn. Stay close together, and nobody wander off. If this all goes smoothly, we should be back within then next two hours."Joe said, suddenly. He hadn't said a word since they had started walking down the subway line. The other two didn't say much either. Matt had been humming a song by a group called Placebo, who he swore to be 'one of the greatest bands ever' , even though Izzy and Joe only knew about them from Matt's many speeches about them.

"Great! It's about time we get out of here!" Matt proclaimed, with a little too much enthusiasm. Joe and Izzy both knew that Matt was just as scared as they were of what they now referred to as 'the top world'. Their old home had become such a terrible place, filled with mass destruction. 

All three of the guys hated going there, and knew that whenever they did, the reasons were very important. They turned the corner and prepared to embark on the worst part of this mission, the search.

As they reached the top of the subway stairs, Joe signalled them to follow him. Matt and Izzy nodded slightly. Matt turned his head, to ensure Izzy had caught the signal. What he saw scared him more than anything else that had happen. Izzy, the calm, collected smart one of the group, had a glint in his eye. The look that now appeared on his face was of pure hatred. ' I wonder was up with that?' Matt thought, 'Izzy doesn't hate! It's just 'not conceivable'! I'll have to speak with him.....aw crap! I hate that 'share your emotion with me' stuff.' Matt sighed ' Oh well, I guess I have no choice, I'll just put it on my mental list of things to do that I normally would never. That list is getting rather long...'Matt turned and followed Joe's lead. ' No time for that now, let's just get this over with!'

Izzy notice Matt's concerned look ' So Sorry, Matt !' His thoughts were dripping with sarcasm and hate. 'So sorry you have to realize I'm a person too! Yes, I know it's hard to believe. Izzy, hate? Never!!' He blew a strand of his auburn red hair from his eyes. It had grown rather long, and lost some of it's spiked quality. His hair looked a lot like Matt's once did. He had trouble getting used to the longer hair, but he was starting to sort of like it. 'That's probably what you believe, what you need to believe. You need to believe that because I'm smart, I have no feelings. That way, you needn't concern yourself with them.' Izzy suddenly heard his thoughts, and snapped out of it. ' What am I thinking? Talk about self pity!' he kicked a pebble, and heard a small 'ping' as it hit an abandoned car. ' Maybe I'm too serious, maybe that's why this is bugging me so much. Hey... my thoughts seem to be lacking the usual excess of long, confusing words! And yet, I feel much more.......at ease. Maybe that was the problem!' Izzy chuckled very softly 'That's so very stupid! If I talk more...normally, I won't be angry? Well, that means if I grunt and groan like a damn primitive I'll be absolutely ecstatic! Sometimes, I have the strangest thoughts.' 

Izzy suddenly snapped back to reality when he notice they were in front of what used to be his favourite electronics store. Their first location. 

"In and out. Quickly." Joe barely whispered. They had gotten this far with no trouble, The mid- day sun was just rising. Most of the horror would occur after dark. Matt turn and saw an enormous Digimon attacking another giant Digimon not too far off in the distance. It had gotten to the point where he could care less what type they were, let alone remember. All he knew was they destroyed his home, family, and world. He rushed into the small electronics store.

The three boys split up within, each looking for one, small part. The store was a wreak. Almost everything was broken and charred. They didn't really expect to find everything they were looking for in that one shot, they'd have more stores to check out, and, if it came down to it, burned out shells once known as homes to raid. 

About a hour later, Joe, Matt and Izzy ducked out of one, last store. They had retrieved all the parts they had been asked to retrieve. They began to slink to the closest sewage pipe. 'Well, that was easy' Joe thought. ' A little to easy.... we got in and out, got everything , and no attack? Not even a threat of an attack? Impossible!'Just as Joe finished his thought, the ground in front of them was hit by a fire ball, and burst into flames. 

"I guess I thought too soon" Joe murmured." "This way!" He called to Matt and Izzy. 

"We're right behind you! Lead the way." Matt said. They ducked behind a crumbling brick wall. Joe waited.

" I don't think they saw us." He finally said. " But, we'll have to stay put until they leave." The three young men slumped down, and sat, and waited in fear for the goliath monsters to leave. 

They waited, and waited. Izzy closed his eyes, and crossed his legs. He fell deep in his spider webs of confusing and baffling thoughts. Joe was still tense, looking over the side of the wall, watching the Digimon battle. Matt , however, was strangely at peace. He sat and watched the sun set. His eyes fluttered shut. 'It's been so long, so very long since I've seen that. I mean, outside and all. There is something so relaxing about it. The air seems to change with the setting of the sun. It's calmer, serine.' A cool, gentle breeze blew by, as if to prove Matt's thoughts. 'I can almost feel her presence , as if she's here with me. Mimi.....' He pictured her sitting beside him, Her hair was being lightly tossed around by the soft wind. She brushed it back with her hand, and flashed him a sweet smile. 'It's so beautiful!' she whispered, in haunting, yet beautiful voice. She seemed so real. 'It's almost as if she's right here beside me!' Matt thought. He fought the urge to reach out and brush her hair from her face, knowing she wasn't really there, and that Joe and Izzy would think he had lost it. When he reopened his eyes, the sun was totally gone, and the moon was now out, the sky had become a blanket of soft, blinking lights.

"Can we leave yet?" Matt whined, softly.

"Almost...." Joe said, turning to him."They've just left....... as soon as their a safe distance, we'll go" About five minutes later, Joe decided it was safe, and they finally left for home.

Elsewhere, earlier.......

"Seems rather quiet today...... what luck!" Sora proclaimed. Her and Tai had worked rather fast, since they had known for so long what they were after. 

"Thank God we're done, lets get out of here." Tai said, as he took Sora's hand.

"Good idea, this place gives me the creeps!" Sora looked around . Not too far off in the distance, she saw their old high school, or at least what was left of it. Her heart sank, as the reality of their situation once again became all too real. 'I had such high ambitions for myself.... how much I wish I could have attended University! It was my dream. I always wished I could be really smart , like Izzy. I was so sure that if I could just make it there, I'd achieve that dream. As of now, I haven't even graduated high school! How sad is that? What am I now? 19? 20? I should be there right now....... my dreams have been crushed forever........Why? Why do dreams have to end?'

"Let's get going, then" Tai said, but Sora wasn't listening. "Sora? Honey?" He followed her gaze to the high school. 'I can't believe that I was once a student there! That .....thing looks like a pile of rubble. So many things that used to be so real to us... now lay in ruins. Thank God we're no where near my old apartment building... I don't think I could stand see that........' He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned back to Sora.

"We have to head back now, It'll start getting dark soon, we still got to get back, and that'll take a good hour. We don't want to be out after dark." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmh? Oh......yeah.........right" She mumbled. He wrapped his arm around her, and turn, guiding her away from the bad memories, and crushed dreams. She put her head on his shoulder, and wept softly at the sad truth that was their lives.

"Now, come on. There's no need for that!" Tai said, as he stopped, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm... I'm sorry , Tai." She sniffed "It's just........ it's all gone. What kind of future do we have? We live in the damn sewer line! What the point? Why go on?" Tai face suddenly filled with rage. He looked as if he would slap Sora. He snapped out of it, and the sweet, loving look that usually graced his face returned.

"There is always reason to go on. To survive. I'm not going to sit back and watch the human species be wiped out! We have a future. Sure, It's not quite the one we were hoping for. But you know what? The way I see it, as long as your in it, I have a great future." He grinned in such a way that Sora had no choice but to believe him 'Oh Tai... That smile of yours could melt any girls heart' Sora thought lovingly. 

"You're right Taichi. I've been focussing on the negatives. I've still got you, and you're all I really need." Her head once again returned to his shoulder, and they started back to the nearest subway station. 

Elsewhere.......

Kari and T.K. walked down the old, broken streets of their old town in silence. She lingered only inches behind him, as if his shadow warded off the evils surrounding them. The musty air seemed heavy, and the silence and emptiness of the once bustling street was eerily haunting. Just looking at the crumbled store fronts that Kari used to shop at made her shiver. 'Thank God I don't have to see my old apartment like this. The memories would be beyond unbearable. It's so hard to believe this place used to be so lively. To think , this pile of burning rubble was the down town marketplace!' They had just finished picking up their good, and were on the way back. She suddenly realized that they had gone off course.

"T.K..... weren't we supposed to go the other way?" Kari questioned softly. He didn't reply, his eyes slowly fluttered shut, signifying he was lost in his thoughts. Their surrounding became more and more familiar.

"Hey!" Kari said suddenly "I know this route! I used to take it when ever I was heading to....." She stop walking, and brought her hand to her face, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Oh no..... T.K.! Why would you want to go there? The memories..... They'll be way too much... way too much for you to handle."The young woman pleaded "Please, just turn around and ....."

"And what!?!" T.K. sudden screams cut her off, as he spun to face her, his eyes a mixture of fear, terror, and evil. "Just let the memories haunt me forever? Just allow Davis, my Parents and Angemon to die night and night again, minute after minute! My God, Kari! I can't live like that! I can't kill Davis again! I can't watch as my parents burst into flames, screaming my name.... .That screaming never stops , Hikari, it never stops.... The last thing they'd ever say... It's all I can hear, over and over............ 'Takeru.......help....'! It's constant! I can't deal with it anymore! I can't see Davis turned to me with that look of bewilderment, as if it was all somehow my fault! I can't see Angemon shield me from the blast, sacrificing himself for me every night! That's no life. I have to go back, I have to see that there was no way...no way..." He trailed off.

"To save them?" Kari suggested. He nodded slowly. She went over to him. "Takeru... You have to realize, you were lucky to get out of there alive. There was nothing you could do to save them."

"LUCKY?" He shrieked. He turned around , putting his back to her. The sun was just setting over the rubble. "How could you call this luck? I'm living in a sewer, knowing I'm the reason four of the most important people in my life are dead. My brother won't even talked to me, even though he's my only living relative! I have no luck. I....." He paused, looking up at he setting sun, as it dropped finally out of sight "I wish I had really died that day. I'm already dead inside."Kari grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around abruptly. Tears streamed down her face. She raised her hand and slapped T.K. square on his cheek. 

"Never say that! If you truly believe everything is lost, than you're not half the man I thought you were! What happened to you Takeru? Why do you say things like that? How could you ever wish you were dead? Think of everyone who would miss you, how could you want to hurt them like that?"She screamed at him, she was shaking with fear and pain.

"Who? Who would care? No one, that's who. I'm all alone now. No one would be hurt by my death." T.K. proclaim, his eyes were cold. He seemed to spit these word out, as if he realized they would sting Kari, but just didn't care. She stared at him.

"Thank you, T.K." She finally said, her voice cold enough to match his gaze. "Thank you for showing me I really don't know you as well as I thought I did. To think... I thought I lov.... well, I guess that doesn't matter now, because you don't give a shit about me, now do you?"T.K. just stared at her, his expression frozen.

"DO YOU?!?" She spit at him. He turned around again. "Screw this." She said quietly, and turned to walk away.

"Fine then, if you're gonna go, just hurry up a go. I don't care where you go, just as long as you leave me alone." He said.

"Consider me gone. Bye T.K., hope you realize you'll never see me again. God knows I never want to see you ever."

"See if I care, Kari! You're old enough to make your own decision. It's about time you stop just following others. It's always either what Tai or I tell you to do. You'll soon realize you can't survive without one of us." Kari turned and stared at the man she thought she loved.

"What? How dare you! I have a mind of my own!"

"Oh yeah? You never seem to show it! It's always 'What should we do, T.K.? What are we gonna Do, Tai? Should I do this, or that?' I don't think you've ever made you own choice. It's about time. You're 16..or are you 17 now? Hard to believe you still do whatever big brother asks you to!"

"Shut up! I do not! I have my own mind, I make my own decisions! I've done so lots of times!"

"Oh? Really? When?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Takeru! And, any ways, look who's taking! Not only do you do what ever Matt tells you, you listen to MY brother too! And as for Davis, all you ever did was resent every decision he made! You always thought you should lead, but really, you couldn't have done any better! "

"You know that's a lie! All of Davis good ideas were mine to begin with! That guy never made a good decision! "

"Don't speak so ill of the dead, mighty T.K. ! He did say one thing, at least, that was more right then I'd ever know!"

"Oh? And what was that?"

"He told me you were bad news, and that I should just forget about you! Look! He was right."

"Oh come on, he only said that because he had the hots for you!"

"Shut up! Davis is dead now! Thanks to you"She said the last part under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He shrieked at her.

"It doesn't matter, you don't really listen to me anyway!"

"What-did-you-say?" 

"You killed him, okay? It WAS your fault, so you should feel guilty!"

"How... how dare you?!? Though, at least now I know the truth.. you do blame me for his death..... Guess I was wrong about you, too. Thank you for showing me the real you."

" No, Takeru. I don't blame you for his death, I know you killed him. You were always jealousy of him." 'What the hell am I saying? I'd never blame T.K. for Davis death! T.K. wasn't jealousy.....was he?'

"You... you Bitch!" He gathered his fingers in to a fist, and pulled his arm back.

"So? You gonna hit me now? I should have known you were really so awful. I hate you, Takeru" She said his name like it was the dirt she walked on. With that, she ran off into the night. He dropped his arm.

"Good riddens" T.K. said "My life will be better if I never see her ever again. She can go to hell for all I care" He continue on to his old apartment. 

When he arrived at the sight of the burning rubble, he was astonished that he was still alive.

"I really should have died" He said to the wind. "It's almost inconceivable that I got out of this alive." He began to pick through the rubble, looking for something, anything.

"Crap, there's nothing! Nothing at all!" He fell to the ground "Good lord, what have I done?" tears were once again streaming down his face. "I've really lost everything now.... Oh Kari, why? Why did I say those things to you? You were really all I had left, and I killed our relationship too. Just like ever thing in my life, gone, destroyed. All my fault. You'll never forgive me, God knows I wouldn't forgive me, so who could blame you?" He suddenly realized he was kneeling on something soft. He picked it up and blew the dust off of it. "Oh dear..." The thing he was holding was a stuffed animal Kari had bought for his birthday, which was have been about two weeks before his apartment had been destroyed. It was a pig with angel wings that was holding hands with a cat with angel wings.

"I just couldn't help myself!" Kari said, as she handed T.K. the gift bag. He opened it.

"I know it's not real... manly... but it was just so perfect!" She said with a giggle. He smiled. 

"I love it, Kari! It's beyond perfect! Just don't let Patamon hear you, he hates being compared to pigs!" She laughed. 

"I figured it would be the perfect memory of the digital world adventures we had together. The four of us were like an unbeatable force."She smiled "fighting with you by my side... that was the best feeling. I always felt safe and confidant." He smiled back.

"Thank you, Kari. I'll treasure this forever." 

T.K. picked up the two joined stuffed animals. As he did, the last stitch connected the two hands together fell out, and the winged-cat fell to the ground. 

Well, That's the end of chapter four... Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention...

1. Guess you're wondering what's happened to Mimi, eh? Sorry, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter... or maybe the one after that....(hee hee hee)

2. Takari fans! Do not worry! This is (hopefully) but a bump on the road to true happiness for our two lovebirds! 

3.Oh! Izzy just got sexier! And, girls, he's single!(not for long.... he hasn't met me yet!*remembers Izzy's a fictional character, along with all the other sexy guys in this story* damn!) 

4.Some people were concerned about Tai's actions. As you could see in this one, his tendency to 'snap' is just the pressure of being a good leader getting to him. Nothing to fret about! He's not going evil!

5.Amazingly, Tai and Sora's relationship seems to be much stronger than T.K. and Kari's! Notice that both faced the same problem, and Tai was able to turn it into something to bring them closer, while Kari blew it up into a fight. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from her brother.

An now, I'd like to thank reviewers, you guys are so sweet ! Thank you for liking this story so much! And extra thanks to those who keep on coming back for more. That's it for now! See you guys back soon (I hope.......) 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys

PPS Watch Ranma1/2! Watch Ranma1/2! Watch Ranma1/2!(did it work? okay.. Let's try again..)Watch Records of Lodoss War! Watch Records of Lodoss War! Watch Records of Lodoss War!(how 'bout that time? Once more?) Watch Fushigi Yugi! Watch Fushigi Yugi! Watch Fushigi Yugi!(is this even working? Last one!) Watch Tattoon Master! Watch Tattoon Master! Watch Tattoon Master (oh...be warned about the last one though.... sick humour is a constant*and hilarious*) 

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Doubt of Love

Dreams End

Chapter 5- The Doubt of Love

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

(I forgot that in the first one, so this one's for chapter one too.) 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

"Guys! Check it out! This CD player I found really works!" The red-headed energetic girl said with pride.

"You found? I found it!" Her short, dark haired friend said.

"Yeah, but I carried it back, so technically....."

"Technically I still found it!" The girls gave each other evil looks, and stuck their tongues out. Then, they began to laugh.

"Guys, it really doesn't matter who found it! The point is, we can listen to some the radio now, and see if anyone out there can help us." The blonde one said. The other two stared at her, and blinked.

"Yeah... I guess we never thought of that..." The short one said.

"Never thought of that? Why else would you two go to all this trouble for a stereo system?" 

"Ummm... to listen to music?" The red-head said.

"Yeah! Some great tunes!" The short one said, as she got up and went over to a bag in the corner. "Now then... what do we have?"

Mimi got up, and went over to the short, dark haired girl.

Mimi looked through the collection of CD the girls were able to pick up, and save. She, remarkably, found one of the bands she was looking for. She handed the CD to the girl nearest to the CD player. 

"You want to listen to this one?" She asked. Mimi nodded. "Alright! This is one of my favourite bands! Kick ass!" The red-headed one was really excited by Mimi choice. "You know them?"She asked. Mimi smiled faintly.

'Matt...Matt loved this group.....'She thought. The red-head took the CD , and popped it into the player. The music blared.

"You love , you trust, you do what you're told. You want to and you will, I know you well. But you fight it , it wears you down, it's bigger than you. It's bad for the soul, but it's so good for the moment. But I think I can keep it together, yes I think I can weather it all. 'Cause the sky never falls, and the world never ends. And for all the things I can't control, I have thick skin..."[Thick Skin, by Joydrop]

'But the world has ended' Mimi thought 'How can I deal? She makes it sound so easy.... I can tell why Yamato liked this group. Too bad I don't have 'thick skin'... I could use that..' Her eyes fluttered shut as memories of Matt rushed back to her. She tuned back into reality, but had totally missed a song.

"... nobody's on my side, nobody seems to see how much, how deep, how far these things can be..."[Sometimes Wanna Die, by Joydrop]

'I got no one...... why? Why did I continue living here? I could be with Matt right now..... he'd know everything about me....Yamato.........'She once again fell deep into the few memories she had of Matt. It had gotten to the point where she'd remember every smile Matt had shot her way, or even in her general direction. It was the only thing that kept her going, these sweet, short memories of Matt. 

Suddenly, she realized they were nearing the end of the Cd, she had been so lost in her thoughts and memories, she missed most of the songs.

"I'm not what you think I am, I'm anything but the picture you've taken. If I decided to touch the sky, don't bring me down, it's hard enough.

I recognize, in your voice, in your eyes, something's out here waiting, someone out there knows the score.

All I ever really wanted was to fly. I'm pissed off with gravity. Won't you let me go? I need to fly, and I'd like to know. Do you believe? Will you believe? Did you ever believe in me?...."[Do You Believe, by Joydrop]

'Oh.. That sounds so good. To be able to fly away from all this......to Matt.... that would be a dream come true. I wonder if Matt believes in me.... I wonder if I believe in myself........most of all I wonder if I'll ever find out. Death... death would let me fly away from all this... but could I let go? Could I really give up, and let that hold of the possibility of a future with Yamato slip away........ God, this group gets me thinking... about things I'd rather not......no wonder Matt was always lost in thought. With music like this, how could you not be constantly second guessing yourself, and looking for deeper meanings?'She tuned back in to the music to realize it had started again, and was playing all the songs over again, which was good, since she had missed so many.

"...My eyes are dry and I, I still don't even know you I, I still wish that I could hold you I, I sometimes wanna die......"[Sometimes Wanna Die, by Joydrop]

'My thoughts exactly.....' 

Back in Japan....

Joe, Izzy, and Matt were walking back to the place they were to meet the others, right were they had parted that morning. The basically walked in silence , except Matt hummed a song by one of his 'Greatest band's ever' , which, of course Joe and Izzy had only heard about from Matt. This time it was Joydrop, and his song of choice was 'Sometimes Wanna Die'. The other two had gotten used to blocking him out. As the approach the spot, they spotted Tai's hair first. 'So, him and Sora are already back... good..' Joe thought.

"Hey Guys! How'd it go?" Tai asked, as soon as they were in speaking distance.

"We got everything, and just ran into a slight problem on our way back.. It took awhile." Izzy said.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Sora asked.

"Just a battle between two Digimon. None of us were hurt or anything, they were just blocking our way." Matt answered. 

"Good.. Good..." Tai nodded at him.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for Kari and T.K. now." Joe said. They waited, and waited. Eventually, they sat down, and Sora fell asleep in Tai's arms.

"Where the bloody hell could they be?" Matt finally said. "We can't wait forever." As he said that, the sound of foot steps echoed through the tunnels.

"What was that?" Tai asked. Just then, Kari appeared in the door way, holding a duffel bag of the supplies they got. Sora woke up.

"Kari!" She said, still a bit drowsy. 

"Kari! What kept you? Where's T.K.? You get everything?" Tai asked.

"It's all here. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't remember my way back" She said, in monotones. She threw the bag at her brothers feet.

"Kari, where's my brother?" Matt asked. 

"He isn't back? Well, he could be in hell for all I care!" She said.

"What? What happened?"Tai asked.

"Let's just say I finally saw T.K. for who he really was." She said. She seemed so tough on the outside, but inside she was a wreak. 'What have I done? I was so cruel! How could I say those things to him? How could I even think them? What if he never comes back? He could be hurt, or even..." Her stone cold image fell, and she burst into tears, and fell to the ground. Sora ran over to her.

" Kari!" she held her head up. "What happened? Did you and T.K. have a fight?" She nodded slowly.

" I...I said some awful things to him.. I didn't mean it! I was just so angry! What if something happened to him? It'd be all my fault!"

"Aw! Kari! I didn't think you cared!"

"Takeru!" Kari exclaimed. He was leaning against the wall, just in the shadows.'What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly returning to her previous composure.

"Kari, I believe you're the one who said you were gonna leave! Something about me never seeing you again? Don't tell me you got my hopes up for nothing!"He smiled smugly. She looked at him with pure hatred. She stood up and tried to walk towards him, when Sora held her back. Then, she spit on him. He looked shocked for a second, then he wiped the spit from his face.

'Very mature, Kari! It's no surprise you're back, I knew you couldn't last on your own. You always need to be told what to do!"

"I hate you!"She shrieked at him. He got up, and walked past her. 

"The feeling is mutual." He said, as he past her.

"Where do you think you're going? Explain, now!" Tai said to T.K.

"What's to explain? Kari just informed me I killed Davis, because I was taken over by jealousy. Oh, and I guess she thinks I killed my Parents and Angemon just to make it look more real or something like that." Tai looked blankly at his little sister.

"Is that what you told him, Kari?" She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Technically....." She finally said, in a small quiet voice.

"Oh, by the way, Kari, Here's what I was really looking for." T.K. threw the two stuffed animals at her. "Looks like they fell apart. Imagine that." She stared at the winged cat and pig in her hand, her eyes were over flooding with tears. She looked up, just to see T.K. Turn the corner back to camp. 

"Well, that was exciting."Matt said. He shrugged and followed his brother back to camp. Slowly, everyone else followed Matt's lead. Soon, only Kari and Tai were left.

"Kari......" Her brother said with concern. Her gaze had not left the two stuffed animals in her hands since T.K. left.

"Why, Tai? Why did any of this happen? I didn't mean it! I don't know what I was saying... I regretted every word I said. It was like.... T.K. was just acting so...pig headed! I couldn't help it! I needed to defend myself, I guess. I got him mad... he said that I always do whatever you or him say... he's right.... I don't ever make my own decision! But... he struck a nerve by saying that... I guess deep down I knew he was right, but couldn't deal with the fact that he knew me that well, that he even knew all my faults! I just... I guess I said what I knew would piss him off. I'd never think he did that! I know him.....he's perfect. He's never jealous! Not of anyone! He's just the kindest person I've ever met! Why would I do a stupid thing like this, Tai? I just can't understand why I would hurt him like this.... I...I...I lov..." she burst into tears, and Tai wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest.

"I know Kari... that just the thing. You love him, and you know what they say... You hurt the ones you love the most. But you know what?" He gently lifted her head up. 

"..*sniff*..what..?" 

"You gotta tell T.K. all this stuff you just told me. He's gotta hear it from you. I know it's not going to be easy, and I realize you're not the only one who say the wrong thing here. But, you know T.K.'s become way too stubborn to come out and apologise first. Anyone could see he doesn't really hate you, nor is he planning to stay mad at you forever. Tell you what. Give him a bit of time to heal, then say you're sorry, explain what happen. You two will work things out. Trust me." She nodded, and sniffed once more before backing out of her brothers arms. 

"We.. We should get back now..." She said, as she turned to leave. 

Back at camp.....

"What's with him?" Yolei asked gesturing at T.K., who was sulking in the corner even worse than usual.

"Him and 'the missus' hade a fight.' Matt said, with a chuckle.

"Seriously! Aw! I always thought of them as the perfect couple. Funny thing is, they never really admitted to liking each other in the first place..."

"No big worries! If he's anything like his big bro, this'ill be over in no time! You know, I have a way with the ladies...."

"Oh really Matt? Then why are you single?"

"Well, too many to choose from , my dear Yolei! I just can't decided which one to make mine!"

"Yeah, whatever Matt!"Yolei laughed.

"Is Matt going on about his 'Many choice' again? Come on Matt! We all know you have a little crush on a certain someone..." Izzy said.

"Wh..who?" Matt asked, scared that Izzy may have stumbled on the truth ' Can..can he tell that it's Mimi I want? How could he know about my feelings for her? Did I ever let on?'

"Yourself, of course! You've got a horrible case of narcissism! You could stare in a mirror for hours!" Izzy said. Everyone started to laugh.

'Heh.. Yeah." Matt said. 'Thank God! I thought he knew!' "Well, you know... When you're as wonderful and beautiful as me..." That's when Tai and Kari appeared.

"Okay then. Let's get a move on." Tai set down the bags of supplies, and carried a few boxes over too.

"You mean we're gonna find out what this 'special mission' was all about?" Matt asked.

"Special mission?" Ken asked. "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ken, sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but I was afraid you might have tried to stop us if I did."Tai explained.

"Stop you? Why? What were you doing that I might have stopped you?"

"In time.. you will all find out. Sora and I will have to ensure everything is set before letting you guys in on this. Please, just give us some time.... trust that I'm making the right choice, and just keep everyone out of our way....."everyone stared at Tai.

"You mean... we still don't get to know what's up?"Joe inquired.

"You'll know by tomorrow. Just wait 'till then." Tai gave them all a 'trust me, I'm the leader' look, and reluctantly, they all left, leaving Sora and him sorting through materials.

"Well....looks like I was right all along" Ken said bitterly. Yolei and him walked slowly over to the fire pit.

"What? What do you mean 'right'? Right about what ?"Yolei said as she sat down.

"It....it's really nothing"

"Come on, Ken. I know it not nothing. You wouldn't have said anything if it was nothing. You're not exactly a chatter box, you know."Yolei said with compassion.

'Why does she care? Does she really want to hear what I think? What have I ever done to deserve someone like her, someone who really, genuinely cares about my thoughts and well being?'Ken asked himself.

"Oh..okay then. I thought... I mean I realized Tai.... He just doesn't trust us like he does his group. We're still 'the newbies' to him."

"Well....now that you mention it..."

"Today was just another example of him leaving us out of the loop! It's crazy! We are just as skilled as any of them! We worked with T.K. and Kari....... you think they'd realize we were being shafted, and try to do something about it..."

"We do important things too. Maybe Tai doesn't feel we're....inadequate... he just simply can worked better with them, due to the long time they spent together in the digital world. Kari has told me that T.K. says that they had no clue how long they were there. They lost track of time rather fast. He thinks it was almost a year and a half.... and that's just a guess. It could have been more, or less. All Kari knows for sure is that she was there for a much shorter time, and it still felt like months. We can't expect to break bonds that they must have made in that time. Tai has seen you being a leader. Maybe he figures it's best to leave a leader here. You know he still thinks of T.K. as a kid, and him and Matt have always had problems....... you're just the one he trust to look after everyone here. He figures you work well with Cody and I , and that's why it seems like were being shafted." Yolei said with a nod.

"Well..."Ken laughed "I guess that's likely.." 'She always makes me fell better. Even crazy stories like this..... it still works....' He sat down beside her.

"You know... I wonder if we're ever gonna leave this place." He said as he stared at the crackling fire.

"I guess we'll just have to wait around to find out." She said , and she laid her head on his shoulder. He gently brushed her hair back. She sighed.

"Maybe..." He turned back to the fire. After a few minutes, he realized Yolei was asleep. "Sleep tight.." He said, as he softy kiss the top of her head. He carefully lifted her up, and carried her over to her sleeping bag. 

*****

T.K. sat bundled up in the corner ' What the hell was I thinking? I mean, first I had that stupid fight with Kari , now I've made it even worse! But.... how could she ever think that I k...killed My parents, Davis, and Angemon? No.... she was probably just trying to fight back with something... this was all my fault, like always. I'm so stupid, so useless. I messed up the one good thing I still had just because I was ... what? Embarrassed? Fed-up? Just so sick...so sick of this damn life. Whatever the hell is wrong with me just ruined my life. I have nothing..nothing left. Damn! Why did I have to go at her again like that? I was so bitter, it wasn't like me at all. But, she just... I just can't believe Kari... Kari would even think I was jealous of Davis of all people? He was my friend.. I had to watch him die. Doesn't she realize I really hate revisiting that night? No... this is not all her fault.... if it were up to Kari we'd have made up by now. I could tell that she was sorry. I could have left it at that, forgot this incident ever happened... but no, I gotta go a blow it totally out of proportion! It just made things so much worse... I've lost....I've lost the battle....the battles over.......I might as well give in. Left my sanity slowly continue to slip away. Just like the other....sitting against the walls, staring into nothingness, minds blank, lips mouthing phrases like 'it's all over' or 'why go on?'. I'll eventually end up as one of the drowned bodies in the sewer, along with the others who couldn't bear it anymore. No reason to struggle anymore... I guess it was inevitable.'

T.K. stared out into space, not allowing himself to cry. Suddenly, T.K. remembered a song by one of matt's Favourite groups ' My eyes are dry and I still don't even know, I still wish that I could hold , I sometimes wanna die.... my thoughts exactly..... '["Sometimes Wanna Die" , Joydrop *yeah, again! Hey, I really like that song! And, hell, it fits!*] 'What the hell is wrong with me? Now I'm sitting here , feeling sorry for myself? I have a right to be mad at her, right? She DID accuse me of murder.....ARRGH! I'm so confused!'

T.K. wrapped the blanket tighter around him, and continued to fall deeper and deeper into the raging sea of thoughts that was slowly drowning him.

Kari looked at T.K. ' He looks so confused.... so conflicted.... so..lost...This is all my fault...I did this to him... I should have notice... should have realized how.. Fragile he still is, probably always will be. I should have known it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.... God! Why did I say those things to him?'Tears once again flooded Kari's eyes as she hugged the little winged pig as tight as she could, as if she'd die if she was to let it fall. 

I lost my head, thought of all the stupid things I'd said..... thought of all the stupid things I've done I never meant to cause you trouble, and I never meant to you wrong, and I never meant to cause you trouble , and no, I never meant to do you wrong..... ["Trouble", Coldplay] 

And so ends Chapter Five. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things I'd like to say:

1. I received... complaints about T.K. and Kari *little* fight last chapter. I'd like to ask that you do read this lil' blab at the end of my chapters! I do answer a few questions you may have on the story so far, and did address the fight last chapter with the following:

"Takari fans! Do not worry! This is (hopefully) but a bump on the road to true happiness for our two lovebirds!" 

You mustn't forget! I'm a HUGE Takari fans, I only write the couples I love, and would never do anything that could leave them apart. Just remember 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger' or 'absence makes the heart grow stronger' Both could apply to this fight. Come on! It'd be boring if the were just auto-couple! I gotta give them some problems, right? They appear to be working towards reconciling, so worry not!

2. Yes, T.K. was rather nasty today... must of had bad fish or something.

3. Well, Kari was moody....would you buy 'that time of the month'?

4. Yeah, this chapter was pretty song heavy, and any non-Joydrop/Gorillaz/Coldplay/Placebo/Garbage/See Spot Run/ whatever else i add may be getting sick of the references to their songs. Simple solution: Go get the albums! The songs are amazing! Believe me , I'm a toughy to impress! I'd suggest buying them, but you can download them if you don't wanna spend days looking for "Metasexual", the first Joydrop album.(Hell, that was hard to find!) Then again, in this pop-crazy world, finding any alternative music is hard!

5. Awwww! Narcicistic Matt! It's too good! At least he's not as bad as a certain emperor*cough..Hotohori sucks..cough* Ahhhh!! Malinka! No... no I didn't say Hotohori sucks.... i said.. I like ducks! Yeah , ducks! aww! They're so cute *quack, quack*

(for anyone who is wonder, Hotohori is a bastard( since he doesn't love nuriko :( :( ) from "Fushigi Yu(u)gi"/"The Mysterious Play" a remarkable piece of Anime(gotta get subtitled if you need it in English... I hear the dubbed really sucks!)

6. Three Anime Chicks make a second appearance! Whooo-hoo! We Kick ass "K-I-C-K-A-S-S! That's the way we spell success!"["Giant", Matthew Good Band]

An now, I'd like to thank the (nice) reviewers, you guys are so sweet ! Thank you for liking this story so much! And extra thanks to those who keep on coming back for more. That's it for now! See you guys back soon (I hope.......) 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 


	6. Stress of Reliability

Dreams End

Chapter 6- The Stress of Reliability

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

'What the hell has happened to us?'Joe thought bitterly as he looked over their depressing camp. 'We've grown apart... separated into groups... but why does it seem like I was left behind? Izzy and Matt, they've become much, much closer. It's funny, they weren't really friends back in the day, but now, they can just sit there, and nod, and know exactly what each other is thinking. Tai and Sora are unbelievably close, but, what can you expect? They're in love. As is Ken and Yolei, and T.K. and Kari... God I hope those two are okay. It's tense down here, I can understand why they'd get a bit snippy from time to time, we all do, but leave it to those two to keep it all bottled up until it explodes. I guess the only outcasts are Cody and myself.'Joe looked over at the young man that was but a boy when they entered this imprisonment. 'God, what a way to grown up. He's so quiet, but yet strong, in mind and body. Saddest thing is Cody may be the stablest one among us. He probably knows all the answers, all the ways to make things work. He likely knows everyone's secrets. He's learned to be so swift and silent. He could quite possibly be spying on all of us. He does seem to disappear every now and then......'Joe chuckled silently at his crazy thought 'yeah, Cody spying on us! Honestly Joe! You gotta get out more!..... well, not literally, or you'd get yourself killed.....'Joe thoughts trailed off at the sight of a whispering Ken and Cody. 'Well, guess they're friends too. I'm all alone....all alone....'He quietly slipped into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

T.K. continued to stare at the small crack in the wall he had been focussing on for the last hour. 'Perhaps i should just apologise to her... clear the air, and forget about it. God knows I need her. This is no bloody help to me! Staring at this spot on the wall... I'm just more pissed off cuz now i know the walls breaking too!'He swiftly and silently stood up. 'Off to the only place i can think with a clear head then.'

Elsewhere.....

Kari had silently stole away about an hour ago, and was pleasantly surprise she remembered the way. 'I've only ever come this way with T.K. leading... thank God I found it with out too much trouble.' She was kneeling in the small room that her and T.K. had often come to, to think. The worn-out photos of their dead family members were softly lit by the surrounding candles she had just lighted. The whole place smelled of sandalwood and vanilla. Kari took a deep breath, enjoying being engulfed by such pleasant fragrance. She picked up the picture of her aunt, uncle and cousins , around a big present, with the youngest cousin in the middle, smiling with joy at the sheer size of the gift bearing her name. 

"Oh, little Yuiren..... 8 years! That's all you lived! It's not fair.... how can I be fighting with those I love, knowing life can be cut so tragically short!"She wept silently, clinging the picture of her dead relatives close to her heart.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."Said a soft voice, coming from the deep shadows of the door way.

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed, with fear and shock. He slowly walked toward her, and kneeled down beside her. He took a deep breath as she continued to quietly whimper.

"I didn't want to have to do this... Male pride you know... but....I..I... I don't even know how that whole fight got started and... I ....I ...I'msorryforthewayIacted,andforwhatIsaid!"He turned away, blushing. Kari's sniffles turned into a playful giggle.

"Excuse me, Takeru, what'd you say?" She said in a serious voice. He turned back to her, and flashed her a killed smile 'oh, how i longed to see that again! And in only one day of fighting!'she thought peacefully.

"You know very well what I said, miss Hikari Kamiya! I'm...I'm... I'm sorry." He said, then, ducking his head into a bow he softly added "....for everything I've done and said to hurt you."She slowly lifted his head, tears streaming down her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"What?"

"I'M the one who hurt you most, what I said was..... unacceptable. I should have had to apologise first. I am sorry , Takeru, very sorry. I don't know what came over me... I just can't explain why I would hurt you so... I'd understand if you were to never forgive me."He smiled again, reached out, and hugged her.

"I forgive you , Kari, I'll always forgive you... there's no way I couldn't" He whispered in her ear, then kissed her right behind her ear. She back away and looked at him. Slowly, she moved closer to him, and before she knew what was happening , they were in a deep kiss. It was amazing, like sealing some unbelievable fate, or fulfilling destiny. All at once, their feelings for each other were out in the open. They sat there, gently caressing each others lips with their own, for what seemed like an eternity. T.K. pulled away and smiled. Kari smiled back. It was so late, it was early. T.K. could see in Kari's face that she hadn't slept a wink.

"You look tired." He said with concern.

"Oh, I'm not that tired." She said. Then she yawned. 'Maybe a little" She said with a laugh. 

"Come on."T.K. said, as he stood a walked over to the corner he kept some supplies in, just for those days he spent locked away by himself, remembering his family. He picked up the flimsy blanket, and carried it over to the corner near Kari. He motion for her to come over, and they cuddled up under the old, worn out blanket.

"Goodnight, Hikari."T.K. said lovingly, as he kiss the top of her head. 

"Goodnight, Takeru." Kari said, as she buried her head into his chest. She fell asleep in his arms, with the soft flicker of candles burning slowly around them. Once he saw that she was sleeping soundly, he too began to sleep.

"Embrace me, don't break me. 'Cause this is all I wanted...." ["Embrace", by Joydrop]

"I'm not frightened, this is just how I thought it would be.." ["Metasexual", by Joydrop]

Next Morning....

Sora yawned. Her and Tai had been going over their materials for the big day all night. 'I wonder if this plan will work... or if it's even worth it. Has anyone figured it out yet? Surely Izzy could give all this junk one look and jump to the correct conclusion. I mean, it was him who told tai how to do this all those years ago. Amazing that my Tai could actually remember something so complicated... we'll need to let them in on it soon, we'll need everyone's help for these final steps toward success. We're so close, so close to....' She yawned again. 'God, am I ever tired.' With that, she got up.

"Tai, honey, you wants some coffee?"she said sweetly as she tousled his hair lightly. His head was in his arms , resting on the make-shift table.

"I'll get up in a minute, mommy!" Tai whined, half asleep. Sora laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes"She went over to fire to start boiling the water. Izzy had already done so, and was sitting there, adding the instant coffee.

"G'morning!" He said energetically. "Want some?" he shook the kettle gingerly.

"Two cups , please." She said thankfully.

"Comin' right up miss!" Izzy prepared the two cups of coffee. 

"The others for Tai, right?" He asked.

"Yep." Sora said. Izzy nodded, and proceeded to add the correct amount of milk and sugar. One sugar, no milk for tai, and a double-double for Sora [ two sugars, two milks] . Of course, the milk was powdered, then added to cold water, so it wasn't quite right, but Sora didn't seem to mind. Izzy handed her the cups.

"Thanks, Izzy!" She called back as she walked back to the table Tai was still sound asleep on.

"Come on, sleepy head, wakey, wakey!" She lifted his head, and put the coffee cup under his nose, letting the sweet aroma of Columbian coffee trigger the wake up button in his brain. Slowly his eyes fluttered opened, and he reached out, grabbed the cup, and took a big gulp from it.

"Perfect, as always!" He exclaimed, suddenly full of energy [A/N: Thank god for coffee!!!]"Just like you!"

"Aww! Thanks Tai !" She kissed him playfully on the forehead, and tousled his hair until his already messy hair had a horrible case of bed head.

"Watch the hair!" He said , as he desperately tried to fix it to no prevail. Sora laughed, and took a sip of her coffee. 

' He's trying so hard to act normal. But I can tell he's scared. This is a big step to take, and God help us if it doesn't work.... it's all I've had to keep me going, to keep believing this will all be over soon...... best not to think about what we'll do if it doesn't work...' She sighed, and sat down beside the man she loved. 'At least I'll always have him to depend on.' She thought as she gazed at him lovingly. 'Now and forever.'

America....

"Dear Diary,

Time seems to go slower and slower everyday. It feels like I've been down here for a 

lifetime. Meaning it feels like two lifetimes since I've seen my beloved, Yamato. I know it odd that I feel so strongly for him, dear diary, but whenever I think about him, my heart just melts. His sweet blond hair, his deep, ocean blue eyes, the way he'd smile.... That image is all that keeps me going! His brooding personality...the way he'd open up on those odd days... it made it so special, how I miss his debates with Tai over music! Tai just wouldn't believe that Snip Diggity Dawg didn't really make up all his songs! I even miss all those long, boring talks about all 'his groups'! Now that those girls have that radio, sometimes I listen to those bands he'd always talk about. When I do, I can see him, smiling. I think I'm losing it! I guess it's because I haven't talked to anyone since I came down here... I don't think I could open up to anyone, do I even have a voice anymore?" 

Mimi yawned, and looked up from the old notebook she kept as a diary, figuring that when this was all over, she'd want to look back on what had happen. But, so far, it seemed to be a diary about Matt. She had even drew several pictures of him, as well as writing out his entire life story, practically to the second. She hadn't known everything, but what she didn't know, she had made up. She shut the book. She laughed to her self, realizing how funny the book actually was. 

' I could almost sell it as his biography! Hmm... that really wouldn't be that bad... selling some of my writing...I could make some money! But then, who uses money anymore? I haven't seen money for the longest time! Anyway, I don't think I could ever let anyone read my book on Matt... not even Matt himself! It's much, much too personal.... I really got to look into a way of keeping it safe, just lying on it can't be enough. Then again, who would care what I write? Silly Mimi, haven't you figured it out? To everyone else here, you barely exist., Nobody cares what you think or feel, they just care that you do you fair share of work, and don't take extra food or supplies.' A small tear quietly slid down the young woman's face. ' Nobody loves you......not anymore....' 

'Watching the days slip by so fast, knowing our fates have long been cast, working our fingers to the bone, 'cause nobody loves you when you're gone" [Nobody Loves You, Garbage] 

"Silence is golden, nobody gets in ,safe in my own skin.." [Silence is Golden, Garbage] 

"God, girl! Can't you just pick a song and stay on it? Stop messing with the CD player! You'll break it!"The short girl blasted.

"But I really like this one part in one of the song! It's just this absolutely kick ass guitar thing...and who are you to tell me what to do, huh?"The red head replied.

"Girls....please.."The blond said, as she separate her friends.

Mimi looked up from her diary and wiped the tear from her face. 'Those three...' she thought, as she watch the three girls bicker over the radio, although it was more like two girls bickering. The blond one just stood between them shaking her head and smiling. 'That red head and the short one are so much like female versions of Matt and Tai. Always fighting over meaningless things, almost just for the fun of it! God, how I miss them... all I want is to know they're okay..it'll give strength.. Oh, God! Give me some sort of sign!'She turned away from the familiar bickering, all she needed now was for memories to start surfacing again. Pushing her long lost friends out of her mind was a constant battle, one she was losing. She wrapped herself tightly in her worn blanket, burying her face deep into the woolen mess, as a sea of tears once again filled her eyes. 'A sign is all I want..anything...please.......' 

Japan....

"Hey, hey! Matt buddy!" Joe said "Up for some breakfast man? Izzy patent pineapple pancakes" he licked his lips.

"Yhu-huh" Matt grunted. Joe frowned 'It's worse than I thought! Matt is trying to get rid of me. I knew we were never really best buds, but he used to at least reply when I asked him a question! Nobody cares what I do or say, they never pay attention to me! I could run around naked screaming mad rambling, and I'd be lucky if I got a 'hi Joe' out of anyone! I might as well...I might as well just not exist...' Joe continued walking off towards the fire, so wrapped up in his own self pity he tripped over someone who was still asleep. 

"Mmm... do you mind?" A half asleep Jun said. She was now sitting up in her sleeping bag , looming over the horizontal Joe.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I just...."Joe stuttered.

"Weren't looking where you were going?" the newly awaken Jun said, hold out Joe's glasses, which had slipped off when he fell.

"Thanks, ma'am.."Joe took his glasses graciously, and put them on."Oh! Jun, it you! So sorry I woke you up, really I am!"He said sympathetically 'Poor girl, can't believe how she lost Davis like that! T.K. thinks she may blame us... and now I wake her up so rudely! If we keep this up, we'll drive her mad!'

"Don't look so guilty! I'm fine, really! I was getting up anyway!"

"I'm just so sorry.."

"This isn't about waking me, is it? Do you guys think I blame all this on you or something? You all seem to avoid me at all costs!"

"Well....wait! You mean you don't blame us for ...you know..."Joe coughed "events.."

"You mean Davis? It's all right, you can say his name around me. I always knew there was something different about my lil' bro! I always thought he was just mentally disturbed. Heh! Knowing he was actually a hero...well, I'm honoured to be his sister! You guys are the reason he was a hero! And, sure, he died fighting, but he died trying to save us! I'd never blame you guys for that, because of you he did something worth while with his short life, he did things in a few years most people would never do in all their lifetimes. You guys were there, helping him, making him what he left this world as, a saver of world!"Tears slid down Jun's face. Joe wiped them away.

"Well..I must say...I'm quite proud of you ! You handle all this much better than me... if I was you, I'd hate me!" Joe said, with a small smile. Jun smiled back.

"Joe? If..If you could just do me a favour? Tell the others how I feel. It's getting kinda lonely being ignored by all of you! You're really the only people I know down here!"

"Will do, Jun!"

"Oh, and tell that T.K. we need to talk. Whenever he looks at me, his eyes are just swimming with guilt! I want to...settle his mind, let him know I don't blame him. He lost so much...so very much... poor kid.."

"Okay. Now then, up for some pineapple pancakes?"

"Oh, absolutely! I just love Izzy patent pineapple pancakes!"Jun said with a smile. Joe got up, then held out his hand to her.

"We better hurry! If you don't get there fast enough, all the good ones are gone, and then you gotta eat the nasty burny ones!"He smiled. She grabbed on to his hand, and he helped her up.

*************

"G'weight 'caykez Iz!"Matt said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Thanks Matt! Although, you actually should not converse when eating. It's been scientifically shown that when you converse when you are eating, the bacterium cultures-"

"Iz-Shut up! The pancakes are good, okay man! Just accept a compliment and leave out all the scientific mumbo-jumbo! God, man! I thought you were gonna drop the brain talk!" Matt interrupted.

"Sorry, guess it's in my blood, Matt ol' boy!" Izzy said in a cheesy British accent. Matt playfully punched his arm.

"You're crazed, you know that? But you make some mean 'cakes!"Within the next few minutes, the entire camp was squished around the fire, demanding more pineapple pancakes from poor Izzy, who was flipping flapjacks overtime. 

"Cool it Iz! You gonna kill yourself with that much smoke inhilation!" Matt said.

"Hey, Matt! I think you're spending too much time with our little brain boy! You're starting to sound just like him!"Tai proclaimed with a grin. This got a good laugh out of everyone. Izzy sat back, finally. He started to clean up when he suddenly stopped, and began to look around. 

"What's up, Izzy?" Ken asked.

"That's odd..."

"What's odd?" Sora questioned.

"Well... usually T.K. asks for his pancakes to be with chocolate chips too...but , I never made a chocolate chip and pineapple pancake this morning....where is he? I'd ask Kari..but she's not here either!"

"They've probably gone off to yell a little more. We should just leave 'em be, maybe they can work all this out, and live happily ever after" Yolei said, looking dreamily off into nothingness. 

Elsewhere....

T.K. yawned and looked out of the sewer gate to see a warm yellow sun, quite high up in the sky. He turned to see Kari, still asleep with her head nestled against his chest. 'She looks so peaceful...I hate to wake her, but we've overslept, and I'm afraid someone might come looking for us... I somehow doubt Matt will believe we were just sleeping, and I'd never live that one down! Even worse than Matt, Tai would kill me if even had reason to believe that Kari and I...' he looked back at the sun 'They may have already start a search. No choice.' He leaned over and kissed Kari on her forehead.

"Hey," he whispered softly "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Already?" She said , groggily.

"Well, actually... we kinda overslept" T.K. smiled. Kari suddenly jumped when she looked out and saw how far past sunrise it was.

"Takeru! We way overslept! What if someone was to come looking for us, and saw us sleeping here, together, sharing a blanket... God! The conclusions they would have come to! My brother would kill me! Even worse, my brother would kill you!"Kari stood up abruptly. T.K. laughed.

"What a minute...it would be worse if Tai killed me?" He asked, suddenly realizing what she said. Kari smiled.

"Of course. I'd rather die than live without you. Now, come on! We best get going!"She turned, and headed out of the room-like tunnel. T.K. smiled, got up, and followed her.

Well, That's the end of chapter six(Whoa! Six! I can hardly believe it!)... Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention...

1.See! I told you that they'd get back together!

2. Joe and Jun? It could happen!

3.Izzy's Patient Pineapple pancakes! It's too good! 

4. Okay, looks like the anime chicks are main characters..sorry if this offends anyone. I know that sometimes it really sucks when people write themselves into fics ( it can be good too! A friend of mine writes themselves in, and I think it makes it better!) But I do have my reasons. I'm trying to show Mimi's jealousy of people who still have their best friends with them, and what better way is there than writing about my best friends?

|||| 2004 kat says: hahaha... i don't even talk to one of those people anymore...*was such a little kid*||||

5. Um... not much more to say, really. This chapter was pretty self-explanatory.... so.. "Do the hussel!! Do do do do dodo do do do do! do do do do dodo dodo do do ! Do do do dodo dodo do do do!" *dances* (and then repeats everything from (") to (") along with constantly doing (*) to(*) until I faint from exhaustion)Boy, was that ever fun!

And now, I'd like to thank reviewers, you guys are so sweet ! Thank you for liking this story so much! And extra thanks to those who keep on coming back for more. That's it for now! See you guys back soon (I hope.......) 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Shock of Sincerity

Dreams End

Chapter 7- The Shock of Sincerity

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

this is especially dedicated to Navi Star, who wouldn't let this story die, and constantly reminds me to write more .For that, you get some of Izzy patent pineapple pancakes!*Hands Navi-chan the 'cakes.* 

America.....

Mimi rolled up into a tight ball, preparing to fall asleep. 'Why do I even bother waking up anymore?'Tears slid down her cheek. She cried so often, there were permanent tear tracks going down her dirt covered face. She slowly drifted off into the realm of dreams, the only time she was ever happy. 

"Hey! We need help here!!!" 

Mimi woke up, startled by the sudden commotion. 

"What's going on?"The blond haired girl asked, quizzically.

"We found a survivor. Don't know how the kid did it, but he seems to have been living up top.... he's in bad condition though....help us bring him in" 

Mimi looked at the young man they had carried in. 'Oh........... my god! He's he's....' Her eyes flashed from the long, untamed blond locks, to the crisp blue eyes, even his physique! ' he looks just like Yamato!!! it's uncanny! But...how?? It couldn't be him...could it?' She crawled out of her shell of blankets, and walked over. 

"Hey! Don't just stare at him! We gotta get him warmed up."

Mimi had almost forgotten it was the dead of winter. Sure enough, the Matt look alike's lips were a funny shade of blue. She quickly went back to her hollow , and grabbed her cocoon of blankets. In her usual silence, she handed the mess of blankets to one of the men. Hot teas and soups were brought over. 'This is the most this place has ever pulled together!' Mimi thought, astonished by the sudden community involvement, so to speak. 

Within the hour, the boy stirred, and came to.

"Where...where am I?" He asked, in a slurred mutter. Immediately after sitting up, his eyes locked with Mimi's "am I in heaven? If I'm not, did you know there was an angel here?" He smiled at her.

'Even his smile! His eyes seem to twinkle, just like Matt!'she thought. All she could concentrate on were these piercing eyes, they seemed to call her home. She felt warm, comforted, and at the same time, as if he knew her, all about her, everything she'd been through. 'And, yet, not as if he's condemning me or judging me...it feels...right...' She suddenly realized she was staring goofily at this stranger, and quickly diverted her glare. She tuned back in to the outside conversation.

"........ seem in good health...how long were you out there?" One man asked

"Not long"the stranger said "two weeks, maybe......"he trailed off. He looked over at Mimi with his puppy dog blue eyes. 'He looks so tortured. Like Matt, letting you see straight into his soul, and all it's faults.'she smiled meekly. 

"So, what's your name, lad?" 

"Haematael, but I prefer Zell." 

"With good reason! What were you're parent thinking?"

"Guess they wanted something different. My grandfather's name was Lou, I figure anything's better than Lou the third."Zell said coldly. He obviously did not like comments made on his name. Mimi took note of that. 'Zell....'she thought , she smiled.

*Who knows, maybe my luck will change* [Deep Six, Matthew Good Band]

A Few Hours later.....

"Hey" 

Mimi looked up to see Zell staring down at her. 

"Thought I'd never get away from those goons. They just don't listen! I'd said 'I'm fine! I'm fine!' and they're all like 'no, are you sure? Maybe you need more soup!'" He sat down with a huff. For five minutes he said nothing. "You seem different than them, though. Don't ask me why, it's just in your eyes."

Mimi smiled at him 'His resemblance to Matt is just... unbelievable. I'm getting all weak in the knees just sitting beside him.'He looked at her.

"Don't talk much do you?"She shook her head no. "yeah, me neither. But you're silence is just bringing out this chatter box side of me that I didn't even know existed." He chuckled. "Hey, you mind if I play?"He said, as he brought a harmonica out of his pocket. 

Mimi just stared wide-eyed with amazement 'impossible! How could he....no, it couldn't be...I'm seeing things....maybe he's matt's clone or something...'

Zell brought the harmonica to his lips and played a sorrowful tune. When he was done , Mimi looked at him quizzically. She knew she had heard the song before, but couldn't place it. 

"sound familiar?" he asked. She shook her head yes. "It's a rendition of 'Apparitions' by The Matt Good Band." She tensed up a little at both the name of one of Matt's favourite artist, and Matt name it's self. "I take it you know of them?" She shook yes. "Not many do. Great band though, at least they were."

After several more minutes of silence, Zell turned to Mimi again "I never did catch your name." She bit her lip. How was she gonna tell him what her name was, when she refused to speak ever again? Suddenly it came to her. She pointed to herself twice.

"You, yeah, what's your name?" She shook her head and did it again. 

"Oh, i get charades! You you...w! starts with a w!"Zell said, oddly entusiastically. She shook her head, pointed twice, then swiped her hand , as if cutting, or saying 'that it.'

"So not w, but a double u, then a t? Uut? Odd name you got, then again ,so do i, so..." she cut him off there, and tried a different technique. She point at him twice.

"What about me?" she shook her head yes, and did it again.

"Double me? Me...me?"suddenly it clicked "MIMI! I get it, Mimi! Am I right?" She nodded. Already she was sick of this guy. 'God, I was hoping he would save me from the pain, but his stupidity is just pushing me further over the threshold' 

"You know , Mimi"he said, suddenly dark and serious "You'd look prettier if you smiled." he kissed her cheek, and got up, and sulked away, his trench coat swishing in a soothing rhythm.

Japan....

*She's so fine and I'm killing myself with it* [Jimmy Was a Stimulator, Scott Weiland]

Matt was barely paying attention to the people around him. He was too lost in thought about Mimi. He felt something was..amiss. 'Something's wrong...something's happening....... I hope she's okay....'

*He waits for the date and yet he knows that she's not coming..."*[The Date, Scott Weiland (altered)]

'God! Shut up, Scott Weiland! I freakin' get it! ..I hate when songs tell me off... okay, I'll try to forget about her, but..........it's Mimi, how can I give up on her so easily?' totally wrapped up in his own world Matt wandered away from the group. He had lost all contact to whatever the hell they were talking about. All that matter was Mimi and the lack thereof. 

America...

*Who can i run to , where can i hide? Who will i turn to ? Now I'm in a virgin state of mind...*[Virgin State Of Mind, K's Choice]

Mimi stared longingly at a particle of dust floating by. 'What an easy life. What freedom. I wish i was dust....ashes to ashes, dust to dust, life and death, harmony at last..........' she shuffled her feet , and leaned back against the wall. 'What a pitiful existence we all lead. Ants, pleebs, nothings against the giant sky that is life. A drop of water in an endless ocean, who would miss the ripple i made? No one, that who....no one, no one, no one , no one!!!! ' she grabbed at her hair, rocking back and forth, whimpering. Suddenly , someone sat down beside her. She turned to her side. Hematael was there, he turned to her, and shot a killer smile, his blond hair swishing softly against the leather of his coat. His light, sky blue eyes sparkled and shimmered, yet showed signs of pain. A perfect puppy dog smile. Mimi was quizzical. 'what's he doing?' he then leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. Mimi's heart fluttered. He looked like Matt, so much so, that all she wanted to do was hug him. But he wasn't matt. And knowing that just killed her. 'I'm tired. Physically , mentally, emotionally. This guy seems to like me, for unknown reasons, i need comfort, he wants to offer that to me, i think, and even if he doesn't, he definatly wants to be friends, maybe i should reach out. I can't be wait for matt forever... but i have waited this long, what's a bit longer, in the grand scheme of things? My head hurt...i love matt, i want matt, but.. Zell is here, ... the happiness of the world lays in the hearts of few, we must answer to the calling of the truth from the outer regions of existence. Let us assemble on the banks of eternity, gathered as hollow creatures of past belief. Maybe my choices are reflected on the truth of life and eternity.this is boring, all i talk about is me. Man this must suck to those litsening, sorry viewers, back to the life and times of mimi momentarily now, a commercial break! Yummy nummy pizza poppies, made of chicken and so other shit, combination of two food, it saves time and money too! Brought to you by the good people at Pizza Hut and pop-eyes chicken ...' then, mimi fell asleep, her head falling on Hematael's shoulder. He sat up, and look down to the girl sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled, and kissed her hair gently.

"Goodnight, Mimi. Hope you can escape this pain in dreams." with that, he too settled into sleep.

Japan......

*Where do I fit in if [he's] in your bed, where is my beautiful?*[My Beautiful, Lennon]

Matt had now wandered out to his usual sewer gate, and sort of comfortable cubby hole for him to think while staring out on the past world. Odd, considering his brother did the same, that neither one knew of the other secret place. He heard some screaming in the distance. "Guess T.K. and Kari showed up. Good, they ain't dead. Whoopie. I'm so thrilled."he didn't know who he was talking to, but his voice was certainly dripping with sarcasm. He felt bad immediately. This was his brother he just claimed not to care about. He felt the need to apologize. "Now, don't get me wrong, they're great! I just.. Can't stand it.. I .. I love her.. And I can't see her, I don't even know how she is, and there they are, fighting over trivial matters, when the are always together! I would give anything to see Mimi every morning....anything..." he trailed off. Something caught his eye. "Who's there?" he asked the darkness. There was a glimmer, something shiny, an eye, maybe, or a pendant, just something..something "who the fuckin' hell is there? Whadda ya doin' listening in on me?" Matt was mad, very, very mad. No one was suppose to know his love for Mimi, and now, this stranger did. He ran to them, and just caught up. They had turned and ran. Matt grabbed the strangers shirt, and went to turn him around "who the fuck do you think you are spying on me like that you little bast....." he whipped the guy around to face him. Frightened crisp blue eyes stared back at him ".............t...k...."

"I'm sorry matt! I didn't mean to listen in on you! It just, Tai has something to tell us and he told me to go find you, and , and, and" suddenly T.K.'s expression changed from humility to shock ".....wait....mimi???? You like Mimi???"He practically screamed.

"Would you shut up? God!! For someone who don't speak much anymore, you sure can scream!" 

"Sorry, bro. But, really you like Mimi? When? How? What? "

"What? what is not really a question that refers to my love for Mimi...."

"LOVE? How can you love her, you haven't seen each other in almost half a decade!!! "

"Heh. Yeah, i guess it does sound funny. Thanks , your right, i can't be in love with her, it just crazy... crazy..."Matt flashed T.K. a phoney smile. 'Please, let him back down! Let him back down' 

"Right....okay then, we better get back. Tai's already mad at me and Kari for being gone all night..."

"Gone all night, you say?" Matt laughed and elbowed his little bro in the gut "what were you doing together all night?" 

T.K. turned a funny shade of red." ....... nuthin'....." he looked down sheepishly and dragged his feet.

"Right!! And I'm the one with the obsession problem!!! T.K. and Kari kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g...!!!"

"Shut up matt" T.K. said in between laughing

"You shut up, bro!"Matt smiled. T.K. smiled back. After years of silence and avoidance, the were once again family. 'This was long since due. I've missed havin' a little bro. Never again! Never again will I let my own depression come in the way of my relationships with other! I'm gonna be a better friends, a better brother, and maybe, just maybe, I'll forget Mimi along the way...question is , do I want to forget her?'

*And I was too far to stand with you tonight, and I was too lost to find my way home, there was just this breath of air between us, and I couldn't breathe* [Couldn't Breathe, Lennon] 

Soon....

"Finally! We're all together. It's time I revealed the plan."Tai said, as Matt and T.K. took a seat around the make-shift fire pit. All the Digi-destined were gathered.Tai shot a look around the circle. As if the next words to come out of his mouth would change them forever. Matt felt a chill down his neck. 'When the hell did he start doin' that? It freaks me out, man!'he though, as he shook away the odd feeling creeping down his spine.

"Within the week...we fight once more. The rebellion has started! No longer will we cower in the damp sewers while mere creatures take over our home. Too long have we waited for opportunities. Now, we will create our own, and take back the home that was once ours. We will not again rest until the world is safe for our children to grow up in. I will not stand by and watch a whole generations grow up in this" he spread open his arms. He was one charismatic speaker."tonight, my friends, we start the end of the violence. Yet, we create our own destinies, this will not be handed to us. Much work is still needed to reach our goal. Returning our city to us would be hard enough, but we will not rest until we have freed the world of this terror of which we unleashed."

"WE unleashed? We didn't unleash it!! It was inevitable!" Joe said suddenly, interrupting Tai's speech. Tai looked back at him with dark eyes.

"Was it? Was it really inevitable? Or did we make a wrong move? We are the Digidestined, now, then, and forever more. We should have seen what was impossible to see, and now, we will achieve the impossible, and finally fix our mistake, even if we die trying."He looked round, making sure no citizens were in hearing distance of the group. "Tonight, we fight back."

"With what?" T.K. spit" i don't think they'd notice much if WE hit them."He slumped back, into his usual stance of defeat. Tai just Smiled.

"That, T.K., is why we have all this."He grabbed a large box from behind him. Sora smiled softly.

"A box? Izzat supposed to scare them?"Ken said, disgusted.

"Now, now. Not the box, yet what's inside the box."Tai said, wickedly.

"Stop all this nonsense, the suspense is killin' me"Yolei said dryly.

"Your right Yolei." Sora said, as she opened the box.

"My god! It's all so clear now! How could i have missed this?" Izzy said, eyes wide with shock.

"What's clear, then?"Matt said, scratching his head. "All i see is all that shit Tai made us get. What do all these bits have to do with saving the world?" 

"Exactly that. Bits."Tai smiled wickedly.

"...Tai..I'm..in awe!! Congrats! I would have never thought up such an ingenious plan. I take it you'll need my help for the rest of the plan, then?"Izzy said, already cataloguing the object in the box.

"Um...I'm still lost"T.K. said.

"Me too"said Kari. It seemed the only one who got the plan was Izzy.

"Guys, We are going to build a computer."Tai said, as he pointed to another stack of boxes in the corner. "Those are full of larger components Sora and I have found. Monitors , towers, keyboards, you name it. Of course, all of them are broken, that's were this box of parts and Izzy come into play. I'm suggesting we return to the digital world."

Shocked faces stared at Tai. "R..r..return????"

*****************

Well, That's the end of chapter seven...god, this is getting LONG!!!and i just started (really, this is like the beginning section done!)... Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention..

1.duh........whoa......umm........I'm just in awe, sorry.i just finally got to the plot!!!!

2.Music..overload!

3.T.K. and Matt are brothers again!! Aww!!!!

4.Please, don't be mad about Haematael's appearance. It was required, and will be later explained (who knows what his name means? come on! if you figure it out, you get a cookie!!!)

5.I'm sorry this was a short chapter.

And now, I'd like to thank reviewers, you guys flatter me!! Thank you for liking this story so much! And extra thanks to those who keep on coming back for more(you rock! Oyu get a cookie!!!). That's it for now! See you guys back soon (I hope.....please , please, come back!! I know i take forever ever writing this thing *it's been more than a year since chapter one, na no da?*) 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys. Also in memory of those who i have seen the end of (not in death, but in series.)Chichiri..... Tasuki... Tamahome... Nuriko..... Amiboshi...Suboshi...Tatara...Suzaku....and the rest of the FY guys (that show has too many hot bishonen!!)You are forever missed! .

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 


	8. Confusion of Kindness

Dreams End

Chapter 8- The Confusion of Kindness

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

This is dedicated to Navi, and anyone else who still bothers to read this, my baby!! (Neko luvs writing this story! It's so relaxing!!*)

So, Let's Get right to it then!:

America...several weeks later.....

Mimi looked down at her diary. 'My, these new entries are totally different from my old ones! Who would have known that in just over a month my mind set could so dramatically change?' She smiled to herself as she hid the note book amidst her things. As she looked up, two silvery blue eyes caught her attention from across the way. They were coming towards her. An even bigger smiled now graced her face. The eyes followed suit in the only way eye could, a soft twinkling illuminating both the joy and sadness that all eyes depicted, as true windows to the soul. Soon, the owner of the crisp sky blue eyes also smiled, slightly, as her began to speak.

"Hello, Mimi. Fancy meeting you here." He added sarcastically. He started to walk , with her joining at his side. As they wandered beyond the open area they called home, Mimi began to calm down, feeling much more at ease with her dear friend by her side. 'I trust him, it seems odd. I've barely known him for more than a couple weeks, but something about this guy.... his eyes, so full of sorrow, his stance, so full of pride, his voice, so powerful..i just can't describe why...but i know he only wants to protect me, comfort me, and just know me. It so..refreshing. I haven't felt this close to someone since...no! I haven't thought about him for almost a week now! I can't stop that now!'

"What wrong, Meems?"Zell said with concern, stopping dead in his tracks. "You look so....worried.... it just us, no one to hurt you here." he grabbed her hand.

".........i'mm....f.in..e..." she slowly whimpered out. She had begun to speak , but only to Zell, and only a few words. She smiled, reassuring him that she was fine.

"Okay. I jut worry about sometime, y'know?"He flashed her a smile, and turned to continue walking "i..care about you very much.." he said quietly"..I just want you..to be..happy" She smiled again. 'All these smiles..he brings out the best in me! These past few weeks have been heaven! Perhaps it's time i give up on the insane matt fascination, and go for Zell. I know i care deeply about him, very much so. We've only just met, and already he knows more about me than my parents ever did. Maybe I've blown this matt-obsession out of proportion! I'm sure he couldn't have been half as amazing as I've made him out to be. I know Zell cares about me, and I can tell he means more than just in a friendly way. It wouldn't be hard for me to just ..fall for Zell...' a pang of guilt struck Mimi's heart.'What's wrong with me? Why do i feel guilty about giving up on a guy i barely know anymore? It's best if i just learn to be happy with Zell, best for everyone involved.' On a suddenly impulse, she wrapped herself around his arm, and laid her head against his shoulder. 'I could be happy here.' She smiled up at him, his face smiling down at her. 'Very happy.'

*The secrets out but it's too loud to think it.......* [Truffle Pig , Matthew Good Band]

Elsewhere......

"Hmpf. Are you happy now?" T.K. said, jokingly.

"Very" Kari said, giggling. She had made T.K. carry all the boxes, blinding his view. After running across a tragically placed rock, T.K. was now on his ass, boxes scattered all around him. Kari laughed hysterical and the fuming blond boy.

"Oh, you think it so funny, eh?" He reached up , and grabbed her arm. "Why don't you join me down here, then?" he said, as he yanked her down.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she landed on top of him. She snorted. "Well, this looks bad, doesn't it, Takeru?"

"Looks? Well, how 'bout we let it be?" He sat up a bit, cradling her chin in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in, and softly kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Mmm." She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "This is nice. I could stay here forever."

"Sadly, i think i might need use of my arm. Of course, for you, i guess i could go without it." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up, and pulled him in for a nice, long kiss.

"Save that for later, please. Actually, never mind saving it, just get your hands off my sister." Tai said, walking past them with his own box of supplies. 

"Now, now, Tai! That isn't fair! Go ahead, T.K., you keep your hands on her! Otherwise, Tai, perhaps I'll keep my hands to myself." Sora said, walking along Tai. She stop, kissed his cheek, and laughed. T.K. and Kari were now stumbling to their feet, redder than beets.

"But...oh..come on , Sora!! She's my sister!! I have to..but, no! Aw crap..... fine..." Tai said, as he sulked away. Kari helped T.K. pick up all the boxes 'Guess I can help the darling.' The four of them continued to the main room together.

"Okay then. Looks like we're all accounted for." Tai said, taking a quick survey of his surroundings. "Things are moving faster than I first planed. Good, good, very good." he muttered. 

"Tai..umm...I was just wondering...is this such a good idea?" Ken asked, timidly. "I mean, yes, we may be able to change things, but, couldn't we also start another outbreak? Not that I'm saying this isn't a great idea, because it really is, I'm just..concerned....." he trailed off, his eyes, full of paranoia and fear. " i just...i don't want to lose anyone else is all.". Tai gave him a stern, leader like look.

" We could stay here, Ken." He practically spit his name. " But, what kind of life is this? Yes, I'm not quite sure what will happen, whether or not we can even open the digital gate, but isn't it worth a try? Dammit! I refuse to stay here anymore! Yes, we may die, yes, we may not return, but , honestly, death is almost better than this." he spread his arms out "..this..?" he dropped them back to his side, then pointed at the now completed make-shift computer, "or this?" 

"...you're right, tai. I'm sorry."Ken walked away, timidly. He had never really returned to normal after Davis' death. 'Why? Why can't i just be myself again...I know .......Davis.... was a great friend to me, but, I just can't seem to put his death behind me...did he really mean that much to me, that my life will never be normal again? Is that even possible? I cared about him, yes, but it's been four years! I have to stop crying over his death.'

"Why so glum? Did Tai chew you out?" Yolei said, bouncing up beside Ken, breaking his concentration.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I never should have bothered bringing it up. I knew he wouldn't listen."He smiled at the girl. 'I care about her too. Too much to tell her how much I still miss Davis. She reached out to me when I was evil too. Sure, Davis reached out more, but still, Yolei cared too. She still does, I know she does. I just feel...like I lost my best friend, or my brother, or even a part of me. I guess we had a deep connection, that why..that why our Digimon could Digivovle together....god, those words are dumb' he laughed to himself 'I guess our entire childhood would sound pretty dumb to someone who wasn't there. Things like Digidestined, Digital emperor, digital world....they just sound...so stupid. So, how could such stupid things effect us, and the world itself, this drastically?' He grabbed Yolei's arm softly, and smiled at her. ' I guess i can make sure some good comes out of all this.' She turned to him , and smiled.

"Come on, Ken-chan." She said, dragging him back to where the others were.

'Everyone...everyone's together.' Matt thought, in his usual bitter ways. 'Everyone has a counter part..well, a lot of them do anyways...my brothers got Kari, Tai has sora , and Ken seems to have yolei....I'm alone.......... 

*Pretty flower can you tell me what's become of who we are? Only asking what you'd like tonight, we'll take America.....only wanted more but we were always blinded, here we want to try, but I can try to be as pain as daylight, looking for the world, but we were always blinded....*- [Blinded, David Usher]

....I wish I didn't have such an extent of song knowledge...too many are sad..........and perfect...and remind me...of...her....' He sighed, and then he too approach the rest. 'Maybe ..maybe this' ll be the answer....'

America...

*You're not the one but you're the only one who makes me feel like this...* [The one, Foo Fighters]

Mimi Laughed.

"Come on, the joke wasn't all that funny!" Zell said, grinning at Mimi outburst. She grabbed his arm and layed her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath to stop herself from laughing. She closed her eyes 'this is happiness. I've missed it so much. Whenever I'm with Zell, i feel so safe, at peace with the world. I know he'll protect me. 

* how' d you do it, how' d you find me how did I find you? How can this be true? to be held and understood ...you make it easy to watch the world with love, you make it easy to let the past be done, you make it easy, you make it easy, so watch me fall in love..* -[You make it easy, Air] 

..is that was this feeling is? Love? Is it even possible to fall in love in such short a time? No, it's not possible! I love Matt! But, do i? Do i really? What if i just forgot about him, I'm so happy here in Zell's arms...' she took another deep breath and sighed 'this is too much to think about. i should stop analysing, and just go with flow. Be more carefree.' Suddenly, Zell stopped.

"Meems, I gotta tell you, these last few weeks with you have been great. You make me feel..something, something I'm not used to..." he squirmed with every word 

'how cute!' Mimi thought. 

" I really ..care..about you" his eyes darted to the floor. He shuffled his feet.

'It's so odd. He's acting like a little kid! He's always so tough and sure, but..wait..is he blushing?!?! o my gawd! Is he saying what I think he's saying??!?!' Mimi Smiled softly 'yes!' 

"And ...umm...i just thought i should let you know that....the way i feel...i think it goes beyond friendship, but I'm not sure..and ..um..if you were..mebbee... wanting to be more than just friend..me too..." His face was now beyond beet red. Mimi Reached out and cradled his chin in her hands, lifting his face so he was looking directly at her. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she smiled. "....Shall I take that as a yes?" she nodded. He smiled, and slowly turned his face to the side. He reached his arms out, drew her close, and kissed her. 

*And I saw sparks...* [Sparks, Coldplay] 

'He's kissing me! I'm feel so... free..like i fit in, finally !' As he drew away from her, a smile lit up her face, mirroring the one on his. "..Z..ell.." She said lovingly, then collapsed into his arms. Tears of joy slid down her face 'so quickly...so fast...this feeling has taken me over...he's everything I've every wanted. And he want me too. And he's here, with me, holding me, loving me.' the only thing she could think was 'Matt who?' she giggled to herself 'Matt who indeed...'

*It's a perfect beginning, but it happens that way...* [Embrace, Joydrop]

Japan....

"All set. Let's get this thing going!" Izzy said, standing up from behind the collection of wires, circuits and plastic they were trying to pass as a computer. "Let's turn it on! Tai, if you would do the honours?" Izzy said, pointing to the power button. 

"Here goes nothing!" Tai said, as he flipped the switch. The screen came up. Everyone held their breath as Izzy took control of the system. After several minutes of watching Izzy type, a familar box popped on the screen.

"..Izzat???" Matt mutter.

"Oh, that's!" His brother replied, breathlessly. 

"The gate..."Cody said, in disbelief.

"Shall we see if it still works the same?" Sora asked, to no one in particular. Kari answered.

"It's worth a shot." She reached back for her digivice, when Tai stopped her. 

"No. Wait. We don't know what's gonna happen, so I think a few of us should go in first. How do we even know the Digital world still exists? So, just incase, one, maybe two of us go in to make sure there's somewhere to go. I'm going, if anyone want's to join me, great. But not everyone." Tai said, sternly.

"I'll come." T.K. said, all too quickly.

"Me too." Matt said. 

"Fine. The three of us. That's more than enough. If it all works out, the rest of you follow, agreed?" Tai said, turning to the group.

"Agreed." They all said.

"Let's give this a shot."T.K. said, as he held his Digivice to the screen. Everyone backed up, leaving the three guys standing there, looking very stupid, standing ready, one of them holding a piece of metal to the screen, looking very determined. T.K. blinked, and scratched his head. He sighed. 

"Hmm. Guess it doesn't wo.." Mid sentence, a bright light surrounded the men. In a flash, they were gone.

".....whoa...." Kari said.

"For a second there, I didn't think it was gonna work." Joe said ,laughing nervously. They all ran back to the computer to see if it had worked. Sure enough, all three of them were safely on the other side, staring back through the screen, waving happily. Or as happily as the three of them could.

"Looks like we're going back." Ken said. The newbies all whipped out there digivices, and held them to the screen. Second later, all of them were standing in the familiar other world in which they grew up. They looked around.

"Whoa."T.K. said, reaching out for Kari's hand. 

"Whoa."

Well, That's the end of chapter EIGHT!!!...dear lordy!! I'm almost at ten!! ..tho, i plan to stop this soon, have since the beginning. Chapter 12, then an ending. That's all . Four, maybe four and a half, more chapter *crys* I don't want to stop yet!!!!Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention..

1. Again, don't be pissed about this Zell shit. It'll all be explained! I don't wanna hear a bunch of "but, why?? Why did you make them kiss?!?" I'm still saying this is a Mimato! I swear, just keep reading!(remember: four years=long time!'specially to teenagers!)

2. You know, no one ever comments on the songs. Just making an observation.

3. See? The plot thickens!!! whoa! Mind blowing!

4.Back in that stupidly named world , they be!(hopefully.....) 

5. Tra-la-la! (inside joke...)

Finally, thanks to my dear reviews! *sniff* I love you guys! *breaks down in tears...* sorry, got the grad fever. It's been going around. All the "I'll never see you again"'s ..get's sickening, no da? ('specially when you aren't even graduating yet! I still got me a year!)...anywho.... yes....hmm... thanks to reviews! Cookies all around!! 

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys. Also in memory of those who i have seen the end of (not in death, but in series.)Chichiri..... Tasuki... Tamahome... Nuriko..... Amiboshi...Suboshi...Tatara...Suzaku....and the rest of the FY guys (that show has too many hot bishonen!!)You are forever missed! *glomps the amazing suzaku three...chichiri, tasuki, and nuriko... "you can't leave!!!!MINE!!! (...i guess tama is miaka's....*sigh*) "*.

  
  


Ppps Review!!!COME ON!!!!! NOW!! CLICK THAT BUTTON!!! (tee hee..sorry...)

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Love of Sincerity

Dreams End

Chapter 9-The Love of Sincerity

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

Dedicated to: all reviews, everyone, and anyone who ever fell for the wrong one.

P.S. I warn you, this is not a happy chapter. I've had to change the rating to R.

So, here we go *glup*:

America.....

Zell drew away from Mimi. "I'm.." He looked at the ground, embarrassed by her gaze."..sorry 'bout that... i just..." His words stumbled out, some before he could properly form them. He looked up, his eyes met hers. 

"..don't be sorry." she said quietly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's ..what I ..wanted, ..after all." A smile lit up his face. 

"Come on. I wanna show you this place i found." he said , pulling away form her. "It's beautiful, like you." His eyes twinkled softly as he said 'like you'.

'I'd follow you anywhere. I'm happy , again! I didn't think it was possible to love twice, but I can't define this feeling any other way! Sorry Matt, looks like I've moved on.'

Digital world....

"Come on, Matt! We gotta move on! We can't sit here gawking all day." Tai said, hitting his friends arm. However, no one moved. It was a sight to behold. The digital world was , in a word, identical to how they left it. It was as if nothing had ever gone wrong, as if the other world wasn't in the desperate turmoil that it was. A warm breeze drifted by, lifting the long hair off everyone's necks, ten sets of eyes closed timidly at the inviting wind. It had much too long since they had experienced anything but the dark, muggy, damp environment of their sewers. The light from the glaring sun was almost blinding to their adjusting eyes.

"This is so..beautiful..." Kari said, in a haunting whisper. A small, coral pink flower floated by, caught in the breeze. T.K. reached out and grabbed it. He smiled.

"So are you." He said , quietly, ensuring that no one else but Kari heard him. He handed her the flower, lingering. He looked around , after noticing no one was paying any attention to them, he leaned over, and kissed the top of her hair. She smile up at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is almost the exact same spot as when I first came into the digital world." She said to him. She pointed. "Right over there. I still remember."

"That field over there is where i said goodbye to Patamon back when we were kids."He sighed, remembering his dear friend.

"You mean back when you were a cry baby!" She giggled.

"Hey, I was young!"

"Whatever.." She said playfully. She buried her head into his chest, and closed her eyes, hugging him close. He, too, held her protectively against his chest, laying his head atop hers, letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Love you." He whispered softly.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"And, if you love livin', you'll get your hands off my sister!" Tai said, quite annoyed. "It happened once, i let it go! But Twice? In the same day, none the less!" 

"Epp!" Kari and T.K. exclaimed, as they looked up to see the others staring at them, snickering. Partially at Tai, but mostly at their sappiness. They jumped away from each other, turning seven shades of red, muttering excuses.

"..she..um...slipped..and I was helping her get up! Yea! That it!"T.K. said. Matt laughed. 

"Good try , bro!" 

"Heh" T.K. blushed. "Um.."

"Okay, let's leave them alone ! Come on, we got to get moving!" Sora piped up. Grabbing Tai's waist, guiding him away from them. She giggled "why don't you do stuff like that for me anymore, hm? "She hit him playfully. "I remember the day you'd do anything for me, but now, now i think you're taking me for grated Mr. Kamiya! You know, if you don't watch it, I just might decide to switch guys! Whadda ya think, Matt?" She said, swinging away from Tai, and into Matt's arms. "Mmm...what a manly man you are Matt!" She laughed.

".....hmm...you know, that might solve all my problems! She's yours man!" Tai said, as they began to walk.

"Hey! What! No!" Matt said, faking appal.

"Taichi Kamiya! How dare you not even try to win me back!" She said , with a frown, walking back over to him.

"I knew you couldn't go on with out me!" He said , wrapping his arm around her.

"Guess so. I guess I'm yours."

"Damn straight!" Tai said, sticking his tongue out at matt over her head.

"Those guys are so odd." Izzy said, shaking his head, about five steps back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for my brothers actions. As of now, I'm not related to him!"Kari said, with a small giggle. The weak comedy was enough to get the entire group in stitches. The group walked on, without destination, for about half a hour, before coming to a river.

"Could we stop for a drink" Yolei said "I'm thirsty!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind stopping for a bit." Cody said, just loud enough to be heard.

"I guess so. Seems everyone could use a bit of a break."Tai decided, taking a seat on a near by rock.

"Clean water!" Kari exclaimed "I can finally wash my hair!"

"True!" Sora said "It'd be nice to have really clean hair again..." Pretty soon everyone was dunking their heads in the river, washing out the dirt and grime the sewer environment had ground in.

"God. I look so..different." T.K. said, staring at his reflection in the water before dunking his head in. His shaggy blond hair, roughly cut with a kitchen knife about six months ago, was just above his shoulders. His face had smudges of ash all over it. He delicately touched his cheek , and dunked his head into the water, scrubbing off all the dirt.

"I know. I almost didn't recognize myself. I thought my eyes were blue!" Yolei said "guess I was wrong.."

"God, my hair is getting ridiculously long!" Tai said, as he fumbled in his pockets for his Swiss army knife. He took clumps of hair and carefully chopped then in half. "There. Much better." He said, as he stared back at the re-made him in the water mirror. After cleaning up, and drinking their fill, the team started walking again.

"Just out of curiosity.... where are we going?" Ken asked. Everyone was silent. Then, T.K. piped up.

"I know. I could never forget how to get there." He sigh, remembering the carefree days of his youth. "Primary Village."

"Very good, T.K. You have impeccable memory." Tai said.

"Shouldn't I know this place by now? I was here the longest." He said, with a dark laugh. The others were quiet. It was a if they just realized how much the digital world dominated T.K. life, and finally understood why the loss of his Digimon partner has such a dire effect on the young boy.

"You were, weren't you?"Joe said, nonchalantly. "Hmm. That's pretty cool." he obviously hadn't realized what this meant, or how spending most of his childhood in a different world had affect poor T.K., like the others had. Izzy hit his friend arm. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Joe said, annoyed. T.K. laughed.

"Come on, let's keep going." T.K. Said, grabbing Kari's arm, and jogging to the lead.

"Idiot." Izzy muttered to joe with a huff. 

"What? Whadda i miss here?" Joe said, baffled.

"Never mind, Joe." Ken said.

"Hey, Tai, you think Genei is still around?"Sora asked, eyeing the lake in the near distance.

"Worth a try." Tai said. "New plan. Follow me."He twirled on his heel, now facing the near by lake. After a couple minutes of walking, they were lake side. 

"What now?" Yolei whined. "There's a lake in the way."

"Not really." Izzy said, as he studied the water."I think it was here." He stood in front of the water, looking determined. Nothing happened.

"Nah, man! It was here!" Matt said, a couple feet down. Again, nothing.

"No, it was over this way!" Tai said, on the other side of Izzy. Still nothing.

"Here, of course." Said Sora, taking her place near Tai. Nada. [a/n:no, not "no da"....eh he he !]

"You're all wrong. You were obviously too young to remember correctly. It was down here." Joe proclaimed, several feet away from the others. He smiled, and stepped forward. "Just gotta have faith!" he slipped and fell face first into the water.

"Right there, eh?" Tai said, laughing. 

Meanwhile, T.K. was wandering around the edge, looking around.

"What're you doin'" Kari asked.

"Shh. Wait..." He stopped several times , before calling to the others. "Found it!" 

"Yeah, right! You were much too young, there's no way you could.." Tai stopped mid sentence. The waters in front of T.K parted. "Oh....."

"KEWL!!!" Yolei squealed, clapping her hands.

"Oh my..." Cody said

"Shall we?" T.K. Said, grabbing Kari's hand, laughing at the fish faces everyone was making. 

"What? You thought I didn't pay any attention?" 

"..but...you were so young..how.." Matt stuttered, following his brother. "That's my bro!" 

As the intal shock began to wear off, they all followed T.K. toward the house ahead of them.

"This is odd.." said Ken. "I don't remember this place... and I ruled the digital world ..."

"Genei could keep himself hidden from the likes of you, easy!" Tai said , with a laugh. "He evaded us for so long." The reached the door. 

"Well, here's goes nothing. Let's go in."

America......

"Here it is" Zell said, leading Mimi into what seemed to be a maintenance room, which was hidden from view. "This is where they used to make sure the trains were running smoothly. Pretty cool, huh?" He went over to the control console. "I wonder if this still works....." he fumbled around ,looking for the power button for a bit.

"..." Mimi looked around the room. A bunch of old coffee cups littered the floor. "..ho.ww .. didn't .."

"Anyone find this before? I dunno. It was rather well hidden. I only know about this place because my brother used to work here when I was little. Took me to work a few times. I took me awhile to remember, but....yes! It still works!" the console screen glowed softly, as "welcome!" popped onto the screen. "Not that we can do anything with it.....but, it's a light source!" He said, as the train names appeared on the screen. He walked over to Mimi. "I just figured we could..use a little privacy...' he slammed the door, and pulled her towards him, right into a rough kiss.

"Mrph!" she tried to pull away . He grabbed her wrist, dragging her back in. 'What the hell? Why's he being so rough?' she turned her head to the side. "Zell..you're..hurtin...."

"What? huh? You liked it out there! You can't get me going, then back off!"he pushed her up against the wall. "Now, be quiet... not like anyone will hear you..." he kissed her, rougher and harder, seeming to pin her against the wall with his lips. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. 

"Please...no..." she heard him unclasp his belt. "..wh.y?"

"Boy, you're a slow one 'meems' which is, of course ,exactly why I picked you. Imagine! Leaving all your dreams of 'the perfect guy' in an unlocked diary! It was simple really. I had friends here, and I've been sneaking into this place for months. Once I saw you, I knew you'd be good. I stole the diary, modelled myself after this 'matt', then, I let myself be found. And now, the fruit of my labour..." he slipped his hands down, roughly removing mimi's clothes. 

'No! This can't be happening!!' Mimi cried in her mind, she looked towards the softly glow of the computer console, trying not to scream as Zell forced his way into her. 'This is a nightmare! I'm still asleep in the digital world, I'll wake up, and matt will be by my side...'

Digital world......

The door burst open. "There's no time! You must go now!" a little, old man in a funny red cloak said. Genei, of course. He grabbed Matt's arm, yanking him into the house. Everyone else followed.

"What?? What're ya talking about old man?' matt said, shocked.

"She's in horrible trouble, i can't do anything! Thank god you guys are here." Genei said

'He seems very different..'Tai thought.

"Who's in horrible trouble?" Mat said stopping 'there's no way I'm listening to this nutter!'

"Mimi!" Genei replied. Matt gasped.

"What? why? How? What can I do? Come on! Stop standing around , we HAVE to help her? What's wrong?" Matt was now dragging the little man.

"No time to explain, lucky that little bastard turned on the computer, so we can access it from here, run in, and save her. Come straight back, I can only keep the portal open for a bit." He pushed Matt towards a computer screen.

"Right." the gate opened , and matt was gone.

"Umm...can someone explain what that was all about?" Yolei said, scratching her head.

"Shall we sit down, or should we go help Matt save Mimi?"Tai asked, confused.

"The boy should be able to do it all on his own. Take a seat. I afraid i won't tell you what he's saving her from, other than that it's a bad, bad man.We should leave this room, they'll want some privacy when they get back. Tea, anyone?" He gestured towards the door to the tea room. 

"This is freaky.."T.K. whispered to Kari, as they all sat down.

America.... 

Suddenly, as Mimi stared longingly into the screen, the entire room filled with light.

"What the fuck?" Zell said, shielding his eyes. A figured was climbing out of the screen. 

"Get the hell of Mimi, bastard!" The figure said.

'Impossible! I must be dream..but..that voice, could it be?' Mimi Gasped "Matt!" she scream, her voice suddenly back. He ran over, as Zell jump away. 

"What the fuckin' hell? How the hell did you materialize from that computer? What the fuck is going on?"He reached for the door handle, as Matt gave Mimi his trench coat to cover herself with. 

"You are one, lucky ass hole, you know that? If I didn't have to get back, I'd snap your neck in two!"he stood up, and walked toward him. He suddenly saw his face. The blond hair, the blue eyes, almost a clone of himself. 

"Looks like I did a good job. I guess you'd be Matt then, right?" Zell said, some of his confidence back. "Just so you know, this is all it takes. She's hella easy. And pretty good too." he smirked. Before he could stop himself, matt had puled out his knife, and was now holding against Zell's throat. 

"You know, I really didn't need another reason to kill you." Matt Growled. Mimi whimpered. The light on the screen was getting slowly darker. Matt drew back. "We gotta go, meems. He went over to pick her up, letting the shaken Zell fall to the ground. Tears steamed down Mimi's face, she was shivering , rocking back and forth, her eyes wide and fear filled. "It's okay, it's me. I'm here" Matt said.

"No..i must be dreaming..no..."She whimpered. The screen got darker.

"You're not dreaming. I swear it. We gotta go , now, or else the gate will close. I came to save you. Come on now." He held out his hand. She timidly grabbed it, as he hoisted her up, holding her tightly. He took her over to the screen. "I'll be back to kill you, eventually. Ass hole!" Matt called over his shoulder, as they disappeared into the screen.

"What the fuck jut happened?" Zell said, falling to the floor. "Oh well, I got what I wanted out of the git." He smiled, and left.

Digital world.....

Mimi looked around. They were inside Genei's house again. Matt smiled so broadly, his face looked like it'd spilt open soon. "You're really here!" He grabbed her, and hugged her. She whimpered."oh, sorry. Are you hurt? I'm sorry i didn't get there sooner, i didn't know..."he looked away from her, seeming very interested in a crack on the wall. Tears were streaming down mimi's face. She timidly touched his shoulder a few times, then pinched her arms. 

"You..you are... Matt, right?" She said nervously, her voice full of doubt.

"In the flesh." He smiled, and fished out his digivice to prove it. 

"Oh, Matt!" She burst, swinging her arms around his neck. 'Finally...'she thought, as she blocked out the painful parts of this recent memory.

*And you were at the start, and now you are the end and you left me with nothing to defend, I need the voice of a good friend. Can't stop myself from laughing no matter how sad these things can be.* [Sometimes Wanna Die, Joydrop]

*********

*sniff* Chapter nine is done, and has been just about the most emotionally trying chapter, I'd say!!!!next is ten, then 11 and 12, then.... Done. Sorry. That'll be all!Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention..

1.see? I TOLD you!!! how's that for Mimato? 

2.BTW, nobody figured it out, so now, I'll tell you. Haematael means "blood not of god" ..and, remember when he said his father's name was "Lou"? That's a running joke with me! Instead of "lucifer" me and my friends made up that the devil's name was "Lou Cifer" ! Cute, huh?

3.Mimi's back!! *throws party*..but she was raped. *party ends, cry fest starts.* poor Meems!

4.Genei's acting odd, very odd...

5.see? Less songs!!!! 

*sniff* saddest ending ever, I'd say! ...umm..i know I'm supposed to be studying for exams...eh he he..but, i HAD to write this chapter. It's been in my head since the beginning, and, you know, it'd getting very full up there... Anywho, thanks to my reviewers! This story would have died around chapter three if not for you guys!

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys. Also in memory of those who i have seen the end of (not in death, but in series.)Chichiri..... Tasuki... Tamahome... Nuriko..... Amiboshi...Suboshi...Tatara...Suzaku....and the rest of the FY guys (that show has too many hot bishonen!!)You are forever missed! *glomps the amazing suzaku three...chichiri, tasuki, and nuriko... "you can't leave!!!!MINE!!!" (...i guess tama is miaka's....*sigh*) "*.....boy, i have an odd signature....

P.s. review!!!(???)

P.p.s. have a lovely day! Tra-la-la! 

lovingly,

that insane baka freak, 

Neko-chan (!) *smoochies* 

(Didn't i already sign this? Am i , like, the only one who does that? And why only with this story? Curious....most people have formats they follow, for all their stories, me , i do it per story....just look at "apparitions" *okay, so i only really have two real stories on here, but i also have two fun one time dealies!*)

NEKO!! Shut the hell up!! You're ruining the mood!!!

Sorry....eh he he *backs away from myself*

(It's too late, I've gone off the deep end....I'm awfully sorry, and yet, I'm gonna leave all this here, it's nice, i think. Why should i edit my insanity? I'm very comfortable with it.)

Ppps-- i wrote this all about a month ago, but ff.net has been going crazy...then i had to go to my cottage....point is, I've just got around to posting it, k?

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||| 


	10. Reliability of Knowledge

Dreams End

Chapter 10- The Reliability of Knowledge

Neko Kamiya 

***Disclaimer*** ~I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.~***Disclaimer*** 

||This story was written over a four year period.

I'm simply posting it again, in order to *finally* finish it.

I just need closure on this fic.||

Dedicated to: my devoted reviewers, especially SatAM, Neo Star, candy_angel and Takari Fan.

*********

Matt held Mimi close to him, the tears pouring freely down his face. 'I never want to let her go again' he thought. He could hear her soft sobbing against his chest. They sat there, grasping at each other for dear life, soaked in tears, for what seemed like an eternity. Matt softly rocked back and forth. He was whispering "you're back..you're back.." over and over again. Mimi just shook like a leaf. 

* you're the only one for me, you look so fine..... you're taking me over, over and over, I'm falling over, over and over...* ["you look so fine", Garbage]

'All I want is to look at him, study him, get lost in his eyes, know he's really here..but... something stopping me...i just don't want to wake up! If I see him, and this is just a dream.... but, no, i can feel this , can't i? I feel his arms holding me. Surely this is real..but if this is real, so is what just happened...and that had to be a nightmare...had to..." she shuddered as the recent memory resurfaced. ' no..i wasn't..couldn't....no...this must be a dream...i must be asleep...if matt really did save me..from..from.. He couldn't have seen me like that... there's no way..it's a dream.' she held her eyes shut tight. 'Wake up..wake up..wake up...' she opened her eyes, still in Matt's arms. 

"Why won't I wake up?" she whimpered aloud. Matt looked down, and pulled away.

"You..you want to wake up? I...i..i don't get it.." He blushed 'I knew this was too good to be true. She doesn't want to be her, not with me! She hoping this is a terrible nightmare! Oh, god! Was that her...did I just save Mimi from her own boyfriend? or husband? No..she couldn't...no..i....i love her! She can't be married! That..no, she was hurting, she wasn't enjoying that! That was rape...I just know..but..oh, god! She just wants to go back to him...' The sound of movement behind him made Matt jump to his feet, pulling him away form his thoughts. The door slid open. 

"Ah. Good. You're back. I thought you'd been gone awhile." Genei said. He walked into the room. Behind him, the rest of the group followed.

"...mi..mi?"sora whispered. Tears streamed down her face. She ran over to the broken girl. "Oh gods! You're here! You're here!!" She dropped to the floor, and engulfed the frail Mimi in a deep embrace. "We've missed you so much Meems...you're back..." Mimi eyes filled with fear. She whimpered.

"No....no...no.." she stared blankly into space, rocking back and forth. Sora back up a bit, looking from Mimi, to Matt, then back at Mimi , her eyes full of confusion.

"Um... I think she needs some space.....and some sleep..."stumbled matt. He was still looking bewilderedly at Mimi. 

"We're glad you're back, Mimi." Joe said, smiling. All their eyes were sizing her up. Looking at her, they'd have never guessed she was the same girl who was once so full of life, she was frail, scared, she looked a tad mad. He eyes flashed from each of the others.

"No...."she pulled herself backwards towards the wall "no..no.no..no...no...NO! NO!! NO!! NO!!!" she huddled against the wall, her hands grasping at her hair, throwing her head violently up and down with every screech. "No....no..." she whimpered, crashing, crying. She curled up into a ball, shaking , repetitively whispering "no..no..no.." 

Matt started over to help her, comfort her, but suddenly stopped himself. 'She made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with me..I'm the reason she's freaking out... I pulled her away from happiness..'

*The face that fills the hole, that stole my broken soul, the one that makes me seem to feel much taller than you are....on my own for far too long...nothing left to lose I'm weightless, I'm bare, I'm faithless, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared.*["Peeping Tom",Placebo]

In matt hesitation, Tai and T.K. had already got to Mimi, and were currently trying to move her, get her up, just do something. She made no attempt to stop them as they helped her to her feet, and lead her to the couch. 

"Get some sleep , Mimi." T.K. said, sweetly. "Just rest, please?"

"..will I wake up?" she asked. T.K. looked baffled.

"Of course you will, the sooner you get to sleep , the sooner you wake up." He said, sounding off the familiar Christmas eve speech.

"You...you look vaguely like an older version of this kid I once knew....all these people look like them but..." She said quietly to him, just loud enough so that he could hear., "everyone else looks right...but..you...look...wrong.." she reached up a touched his cheek. "His eyes danced, yours plea for help..." and with that, she fell asleep. T.K. stood there looking shocked until Kari came over and touched his arm.

"You okay? I know, it's scary seeing her like this.."she whispered, pulling him away.

"It..it's not that..."he whispered back "she..said something to me..."

"What?" Kari asked, curious.

"Well...just..Kari...am I ..different?"

"Yes, you're older now. Of course you've changed."

"In a..bad way?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Of course not! In a good way, a very good way."she touched his face. "Very..very good..."they stood there, mesmerized by each others eyes, until they noticed everyone was moving back into the sitting room, and away from the sleeping Mimi. 

*******

"So, Matt, how'd you find her?"Tai asked, getting right down to business, seemingly unaffected by what they had just witness. 

"Umm.....well..... she was there, I grabbed her, we came back. Nothing big." Matt said, staring at the floor with particular interest. 

"I see. Was she freaking out when you grabbed her? Are we sure this girl is Mimi?"

"No.. I mean, yes, it's Mimi. She recognized me. She didn't start to freak out until we got here." He got up. "I'm a little tired. If you don't mind...."

"Not at all! There's a bed in the back, young man!" Genei said, interrupting the monotonous report with an oddly chipper tone. Matt swept out of the room without another word, avoiding everyone's glare.

"Well. We really shouldn't be resting.. We must continue to our destination...."Tai said, awkwardly, staring at the door that matt had just exited by. Sora laughed.

"Tai! We didn't even have a destination until a few minutes ago! It's been a long day, I think we could all use a little break." She went over and kissed Tai's cheek. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Mimi will want to come with us, so it's not like we can just leave her here. Let's wait until she wakes up, 'kay hon?"

"...fine. We'll take a small break... but we leave when Mimi wakes. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone replied. Everyone wandered off to different places of genei's house.

"Hey...umm..Kari?" Yolei said, coming up behind her friend. 

"Yeah?"Kari said

"Well...umm...I just wanted to say...i..i mean we...we..feel really bad about mimi. When I saw her, I really didn't recognize her...and..I know you first bunch were real close and all ..and..it must be so hard for you guys..I'm just..and Ken and Cody too..we're just really hoping for the best..but something tells me her story isn't going to be all that cheerful. Just so you know, even if we don't know how you feel, we still feel for you, and we'll be here for support."She stuttered, looking at the floor for most of it. 

"Thank you , Yolei. I think seeing her like this is harder on the older bunch. They looked so ..shocked. " Kari gave Yolei a hug.

"Well..you brother...umm..never mind." Yolei muttered under her breath.

" What?"

"Well..it's just that... Tai, he didn't seem all that surprised or anything. Almost like he didn't care..."

"No. Not at all. You see, as of late he's become very tough. He keeps everything bottled up inside. I think the only people who can see his true thoughts are Sora and I . He's just devastated. Under his new tough exterior, he's still Tai. It's sad sometimes, when I think about how he used to be..... I guess we've all changed pretty drastically." Even as she spoke of Tai, her eyes were unmistakably on T.K.

"Kari....is something wrong? I mean, with you two?"

"Huh? No..not really..it's just..I mean, I feel odd. He asked me if he changed, I said no automatically..but now that I think about it...I'm not sure.... then I can't help but wonder if my feelings toward him would be different if none of this had ever happened. What if we were normal? Would I still love him this much?"She looked back to Yolei, who had obviously been freaked out by the notion that the evil brought some good. " but that silly. I loved him back then, right?" She laughed nervously. 

"Right...Well..umm..... I think I'm gonna go take a nap or something. I feel really worn out. A lot of things could happen in the next few hours, I wanna be prepared , both mentally and physically."Yolei said, turning on her heels. Kari wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were following T.K. as he walked into the same room his brother had gone into . 

"Yep.sure." she said , as she crept over to the door way. It wasn't like she was spying on them, she just wanted to make sure everything was okay. That wasn't wrong, was it? 

****

T.K. gingerly touched his brothers shoulder. "She's back, now. It'll be okay." He smiled softly. 

"Yeah." Matt looked away, sounding tired , defeated by the evils of life. "She's back....."

"Matt? What's wrong?" His brother said, drawing back his hand.

"She may be here, but it's not her, she's not the same. You don't know what it was like, you don't know what I took her from, I don't think anyone could leave that being the same..and..well, you know what she did when she saw me? She called out to me. I thought she'd be okay. Then..when we got back here...she just screamed..it was as if..I don't know.. I just.. I can't understand it. I feel so confused. When she called my name, I thought maybe, just maybe we could...but, then.. And now..I ..I just wish life could be more like a dream. You know, everything goes all weird, but it works out, happily ever after... but dreams end. And then the harsh reality sets in, and no matter how much I care for her... even if once upon a time she may have been able to return those feelings, to fall for me too, now, now I'm afraid theirs no chance. She was scared of me! She wanted to wake up! When I saw her, I just wanted to hug her and never let her go again, and she screamed and pushed me away! I don't know the exact events of the past few years, but I doubt she's even the same girl as before. I doubt she can separate us. And if she can never love me because of him, well.. Next time I see him I'll.."

"Him who? What are you talking about, matt? Who's him?"T.K. said, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm? Oh, umm...I assume she must have found a guy or something right? I mean, she's very beautiful...You know what? I'm am a bit tired..I think..it think I should get some rest. I suggest you do them same..." he spun around. "But, you may want to take Kari for a walk or something. Never let her out of you sight, you just may lose her. ...she's already waiting right outside the door." And with that, he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Go on, bro."

"Whadda ya mean she's right outside then.."he walked over to the door, to find a beet red Kari against the wall on the other side.

"Hi."she aid, sheepishly.

"You kids better get going! Meems will be up soon, then we'll be out again, you heard Tai!" Matt said, lying down.

"Come on" T.K. said, smiling.

Later that night..... 

Mimi woke up and looked around. 'Ah, still dreaming.'She thought, putting her head back down 'this dream better hurry up and end, it's real upsetting.' She sighed and closed her eyes 'now, when I open you guys again, we will be back in my corner, agreed?' She opened her eyes. 'Oh, dammit! Come on!!' She tried three more times , to no avail. Then, her breathing got faster. 'No, no , no!!! it can't be!! I could have...' Tears ran down her face. '..and..Matt .. Matt witnessed..he saw me so weak.. With that..that disgusting twisted man.. And, oh god! He knows now! He knows that I .. I .. He saw me being..being..being..' Se shuddered, and the tears came faster, her whole body was crying in silence. The silence wrapped around her, blanketed her. Just the way she used to be, the silence her only friend, no matter what it was always there, always the same, never changing, never really gone. She could black out all other noise and feel the silence all around her, separating her from life, saving her from pain. And within the silence came her weakness. Her separation from civilization had been her downfall, her fault. And now, it was her only comfort. Circles, it's all about circles.

Sitting up, she threw her hands down, hidden inside the oversized trench coat. She stood, wildly pushing away from her face, hastily pulling it out of it's elastic band, letting it too surround her, covering her face, her tears, her weakness from the world. The tears came faster, she turned , and her world stopped Standing there, wide eyed, staring back at her looking lost was him. That blond hair, playing with her mind. Those blue eyes, adding to the illusion of purity and goodness. The only clue to how evil the boy really was being the layers of black clothing draped over his well built body. She shudder.'he's back.. Oh, god! He's found me, and he'll hurt me again. '

"..go.go away..don't..don't.don't hurt me again.. I'll scream! Go away! Go AWAY!!"she whispered shakily.

"Meems...no..it's it's me.. I'm..I'm..I'll leave ..if you..I'll leave..I just wanted to see you ..but.. I'm .. You don't..so.. " He stepped into the faint light and she froze.

"Matt..."she said hauntingly. Her mouth broke into a grin Her tears starting pooling up in her dimples. "..are..are you real?" Even as she said the words, she realized how stupid they sounded.

"Yeah."he smiled. " Though I should be asking you that question."

"You..you looked like..in the dark ..he was..so so similar to you..and..even now..your face..your hair..your build..you look so much like ..like..." she shuddered once more, and he was by her side, hovering, not touching her . 'he'll never touch me. I'm tainted, dirty. Used.. I'm a whore. A little slut, no longer pure. He wouldn't want me anymore, as if he ever did...'

"Don't you dare think of that..I mean..he's far far away, long gone, and when I get the chance, I will go back and kill him. Trust me. He will not get away with..with..with that. He hurt you, he's going down."He caught her eyes.

"But..you are different. the eyes, your eyes are different. I never noticed his until then, I was always too happy to care, but when he.. Well, I looked into his eyes, really looked at them, and all there was coldness. Evil, dark, and twisted. His eyes were blue like ice, frozen and hollow. Yours..you are like the ocean, pure, warm, inviting. Loving, caring..and..and so sad... "she reached out and touched his cheek. "What has happened to make you so sad, Yamato?"

He smiled" none of what happened matters anymore."he put his own hand on top of hers, leaning his head slightly so that their hands rested on his shoulder. "You're here now, and everything that went before is irrelevant. I wasted so much time, this time, I'm not wasting a second."

Suddenly as her mood had changed, mimi felt cold pricks down her arm. 'He's touching me! He can't touch me! Let me go! Not, not again!! Not again!! ' she pulled her arm back, holding her hand defensively against her chest. "Not again! You can't touch me! Don't touch me!" The tears were in her eyes before she even noticed she was shaking. Matt face changed from pure joy, to pain.

"What the fuck did he do to you? "He said in a voice so dark he sounded like an entirely different person. "Not tonight, but eventually, you will tell me everything that son of a bitch did, and I will find his sorry ass and torture him. He doesn't deserve to be killed, death would free him. He deserves to suffer for hurting you." he turned around "I think it's too soon to do this to you. I'm sorry. I don't know what I've been thinking lately ..it's just..it's been so long..and ..and, I just can't lose you again.. "

Mimi gasped "oh..oh god matt! I'm I'm feel so confused..I just..I can't think straight. Everything has happened so fast..it's too much to handle.. And I just can't ..I can't .. I need to. I want that that to have not happened. I wish I was never tricked... I wish I was smarter.. I wish I had never left japan...and now.. I hate him so, so, so, much.. Much more than I ever believed possible.. But I'm still so confused..not more than twenty four hours ago, I wondered if I may be..may be falling in love with him.. And then he did that to me.. And I just can't believe it! None of this can be real.. And now, you're here, and all I've wanted ever since I left japan was to be held in your arms, or even just to see you, and now.. I can't stand you! He wasn't you.. I know, deep down, I know, but .. The resemblance.. "she feel to the ground "I'm so confused! I can't tell if this is a dream or not! I don't know if I want it to be real or not! It's too hard, because of him, the one thing I've wanted for so long, I can't even look at." she looked up wide eyed . Matt looked down at her with the same wide eyes 'I said that aloud! I just told him I was in love with him! I said that aloud! Oh god, let me be asleep. And , shit! The way he's starring at me.. He's gonna laugh, he finds this amusing.. It's is funny.. To think the little fashion freak loves the rock star..'

"Mimi?..did you just say..that.. Did I hear you right? Because, if so, I must be the one who's dreaming... I've been suck a wreck without you.. All I do..every day..all I do is think of you, cherish every moment we spent together..wish..wishing I had said something when I had the chance... I'm hoping this isn't a dream, because now that's you're back.. No, I said I wouldn't do this now, and I won't. But just know this, if that ass is the reason.. Well.. I'll do everything I can to wipe him from your memory." and with that, he turned and left.

'Did matt just say what I.. ' she never finished the thought. Exhaustion took over, and she fell into a deep sleep in a heap on the floor. 

*touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking. Take my hand and show me where we're going. lie down next to me look into my eyes and tell me, tell me what you seeing. Sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling. What you feel is what I feel for you....*[Dido]

the next morning.... 

"I'm not waiting any longer! We wasted a whole day, dammit! I don't care if she has to rest, we have to keep moving!"Tai raged. He was bashing around the small kitchen, making coffee.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree." Ken said, blowing the steam off his cup of tea.

"Couldn't we just wait till the afternoon?"Kari asked, her head resting in her hands as she watched T.K. eat. He put down his spoonful of cereal, and turned to her.

"I know... I'd like to wait until Mimi feels even a little better. She looks like she's been through a lot in the couple days.. But , Tai has a point. We gotta move.. We barely know where we are going, and are following the directions of someone who was a child at the time..." he let the last part trail, picking his spoon back up, and stuffing and whole bunch of snappy pappy sugar-o's into his mouth. Cody was in the corner, reading the cereal box, which had a picture of an old man in tap shoes snapping his fingers on the front. 

"Hey! These have three kinds of dog meat in them.. Curious.."He said nonchalantly. T.K. spit out the cereal poste haste. 

Izzy coughed, and raised an eyebrow"Yes.. Anyway... I believe it would be in our best interests to leave as soon as possible. T.K. is right, we have very little to go on here and..."

"Hey! He did know where this place was, I dunno guys.. T.K. seems to know his way around the digital world.." Joe piped up.

Yolei walked into the room, yawning "you guys want to leave already? Come on! This place has food, running water, AC and beds! Why should we leave!?!?!? I wanna stay!!" she whined.

"Perhaps we could stay.." Ken said , smiling up at her. Everyone laughed . It was a quick, forced laugh, but it was laughter. 

"We could go now, if you think we should" Mimi said, appearing in the door way "it won't bother me, if that's what you were worried about." Everyone stared at her, seemingly refusing to breathe. "What's wrong? I won't bite, you know!" She smiled and took a seat beside Sora. 

"It's good to have you back." Sora said quietly. "But , we can wait, if you want longer to rest.. We'd fully understand.. You don't have to be tough for us."

Mimi smiled "it's oaky. I knows it's been a while, but you seem to have forgotten, if I don't want to do something, you'd know. And I want to get going.. Where ever it is we are going to. One thing I dreamed about every night was being a part of the team again.. I really missed you guys, and...." She stopped and looked at the door way. "Oh.. Good morning Yamato.." He sulked in , his hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Meems." He smiled slightly, avoiding the gaze of the others, and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"We just decided that we are leaving after breakfast, right guys?" She said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. No one did though, they were all staring at matt.

"What's with the hair 'do, bro?" T.K. asked, snickering.

"What? I just noticed it was getting a bit long, it's not as if I enjoy hair in my coffee, so I pulled it back. Is that a problem?" He scowled.

"It is a little bizarre, you've never been the type to pull your hair back like a sissy, you even made fun of me when I tried it.." Tai said, bewildered

"That's because you looked like a little girl. I don't."

" I think it's nice." Mimi said in her tiny voice. She smiled at him, as if to say 'thank you'

the resemblance was still there, but more vague now. More as if he was a brother than the same person. And now that his hair was off his face, his pure blue eyes stood out, breaking the illusion.

He winked at her, and took another sip from his coffee. "So, we're going or what?"

***********

Guys, this is chapter ten. You just read chapter 10!!!! i honestly cannot believe it! Guess how many pages the story is now? 72! I wrote a 72-page story!!! with a whopping 31400 approx. words!*gasp* i never woulda thought this would last this long.. 'specially since i have such few reviews.. Which reminds me.. I will only post chapter 11, the third last chapter, if i get more than ten reviews for this one. So, umm.. Get your friends to read my story, folks! Number 11 is done and waiting, so, whenever i get past 10 more reviews.. Somewhere near 70 i believe, I'll post it. Okay? Great! (Hey, you can't really blame me! I spend a lot of time writing my baby, but i'd like to know I'm writing it for more than three people, hai? Each chapter is about seven typed pages, after all.) Questions? Comment? Concerns? Complaints? 

A few things to mention..

1.eh hehehhehe!! Matt pulled back his hair!! *drools* mmm..... anyone else picturing "Rei" from "Mars".. Nummy, no da!!! 

2.*laughs* some certain people have asked that Zell be badly hurt.. Well.. *grins* I'm not exactly miss friendly. He will get his... and, if not, here's neko's three steps to getting your anger out on zell!

1)find a picture of matt

2)draw eyebrows like this: \ / onto the picture

3)stick it on a dart board. 

See? Now, throw the darts at his face..no! Make it full length, then throw them where the sun don't shine!

3.Boy, Meems had several mood swings in that....

4.I'm not joking about that reviewers thing.....

5.the songs return!! But,s till, trying to keep it to a bear minimum. 

Eh he hehe!! Who else just swoons whenever they picture matt in that ending, drinking his coffee, winking, with his hair pulled back, wearing all black...... eh hehehehehe!!! oh! That's odd! He just morphed into Legolas! NUMMY!!!!*latches on, holding a sign "I'm never letting go!"* oh, how can i say that when I'm listening to Tasuki sing???? *huggles Tasuki* and chichiri's singing with him *huggles chichiri* oh, now tasuki's sing with chichiri *huggles both the cuties..and leggsies..and matt...hell, there's just an orgy of innocent hugging going one here! (Grabs every bishonen i'm obsessed with)can't breathe.. To many men!!* ???? sorry, it's 3:33 am .. Odd time, no? Double it... that's what time my head feels like it is.. (boy, that made so much sense) Anywho, thank you for reading this, and congratulations for putting up with me for so long. We're nearing the end, don't worry! The ride's almost over....

,Neko Kamiya

This has been in memory of those Anime guys who have gone into the never ending world of reruns ...Heero ..Duo... Trowa.. Van.. Folken .....Tai....T.K... Matt.... Izzy..... love ya boys. Also in memory of those who i have seen the end of (not in death, but in series.)Chichiri..... Tasuki... Tamahome... Nuriko..... Amiboshi...Suboshi...Tomo..Tatara...Suzaku....and the rest of the FY guys (that show has too many hot bishonen!!)You are forever missed! *glomps the amazing suzaku three...chichiri, tasuki, and nuriko... "you can't leave!!!!MINE!!!" (...i guess tama is miaka's....*sigh*) "* ...I'm way too weird...

|||Once again, this Fic was written over four years. I know the writing is dreadful, sorry. I just need to finally finish it. Fan Fiction deleted the first one since i broke some ruler without even knowing it, and i never bothered putting it back up. But, now, I just want to see it done. I worked so hard on this, back in the day... hope you all enjoy it.|||

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Strength of Light

"Huf..huf..huf" Mimi wheezed. It had been far too long since she walked anywhere, let alone for this long. It had been about half and hour since they left the safety of Genei's cabin, and now were trudging through the mid-day sun. The others seemed not to be bothered by the heat and brightness. Mimi, however, could barely stand it 'no..i can't complain.. I've already been too much of a bother.,. i can make it...' she was dehydrated, her throat gasping for moisture. 'I'll just slow down, and next time we pass some water, I'll take a quick gulp.'

Suddenly, Matt was beside her. "You need to drink something." He handed her his canteen. She smiled, and took a long gulp.

"..thanks." She said. He smiled back, and walked a bit faster to catch up with Tai. 'I can adjust to this..slowly.. Slowly... silence the voices...' mimi considered as she too quickened her pace. 'Everything i ever wanted is here now. I can just forget the past, and look into my future...eventually. I can do it... i hope..'

"She's looking better today" Tai whispered to Matt.

"Yeah...but...she still not herself...she's trying so hard to be her again... it's really putting a strain on her.."

"We'll just have to make sure we don't push her too fast. She'll adjust all in good time." Tai smiled.

"Yeah..."Matt turned to look at Mimi. She was trudging forward, though anyone could see the weakness that radiated from her entire being."..i wish we just could have left her at Genei's. It's so painful to see her like this..."

"I know. But..now that she's here..it's better she be part of this, don't you think, Sora?"

"Yep. She's just as deserving as any of us...if not more so..to witness this." Sora said, linking arms with Tai.

"Yeah..." 'What do they mean by 'this'?' Matt wondered 'they know what were doing? Well..i guess they must... otherwise..hmm..but..what could it be? I wonder if they think we can..'

"How you holding up?" T.K. said, breaking Matt's train of thought.

"O.K. Better, I guess."Matt shrugged. The two brothers fell back a bit, so that the group was moving a few feet ahead of them. Kari had gone over to help Mimi out when T.K. had started to talk to Matt.

"So.." T.K. stared blankly forward, smiling slightly.

"So.." Matt replied. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally, T.K. sighed and spoke.

"This is weird, huh? It's like nothings different..even though everything is.. And yet here we are..all of us... back in the digital world, like nothing happened. Like were just kids again, back when we were always trying to get home. Back when we had a home to go to.  
Every night, I miss that.. It's so much more painful just being here, and knowing it's not the same, and that it's never going to be the same. Isn't that just so ... weird? We've all experienced so many things since then, nothing will ever be the same again... and everyone keeps on saying how since Mimi has come back, we're a team again..but that's not true. We'll never be like that again, will we? And even if we were, our team is always going to be one member short."He pointed to a gap between Ken and Cody, closed his eyes, and smiled "If I close my eyes, i can see him walking there, laughing, just like he should be..."his eyes popped opened. A frown crept onto his face. "But I eventually have to open my eyes and realize how different things are now. He's gone, and no matter what, he's not coming back. Davis died a long time ago, but so did all of us. We all died when this all started, it's just taking the rest of us longer to accept that." He sighed and stopped walking "we'll never be the people we once were ever again. All we are now ..just hollow shells of what we once were...there's no getting the real us back, Matt. We just have to solider through this."

Matt was silent. He let it all sink in."...T.K..."

T.K. laughed nervously. "Sorry...got a bit carried away..too many sleepless nights..you know, you get to thinking all these depressing thoughts..before I knew it I was just spewing all them out..I'm really sorry..this is a happy time, right? Everything's right again..."

"No, it isn't. You're right. Davis..Davis is gone.. I think the rest of us, the older bunch..we sometimes don't really think about that when we say stuff. We hardly knew him, and we ..I..I'm sorry that we don't treat his life with more respect. You're right, our team will always be lacking without him, the younger generations is short a leader .."

"He was a person Matt, not a executive position. We miss him as a friend, not his keen guidance." T.K. said bitterly.

"I know, I... I'm saying this all wrong... I'm no good with words...I'll ..I'll just try harder to understand what all this is like for you, and the others. I've never lost a teammate, and the only one I've ever misplaced just came back...but...you're right.. Everyone here..they're more than just my teammates, they're my friends. They are my family. The only family I have now, and when i think about it like that, i realize just what a hole Davis has left on all of our lives, i can't even imagine how deep the cuts are in your lives, the lives of his true friends... but I'll try harder..." Matt looked long and hard at his brother. He notice just how much he had change. Somewhere along the way, he stopped being a child, and became a man. He hardly recognized his cynical adult that used to be his younger brother. "...we are all so different..." he whispered. He look towards Mimi "..hopefully not too different..."

"Our bonds are stronger than the effects of time Matt, no matter what, we've all changed together. Evolved. As will our relationship. No matter how much we change, I'm still your brother, and you're still mine. These people..will always be our teammates...and our dearest friends... and most of all, anything we once felt...could be again..." He smiled. "I better go..thanks for listing to me, bro..." He put one hand on Matt's shoulder, and walked off towards Kari.

"Yeah... you're welcome ...'bro'"

Matt looked almost longingly at his brother. 'When did all that happen? How did i miss T.K. growing up? ..I've..I've been so out of it..for so long..it's not fair..we have all missed out on life. Sometimes I wonder if this has been worth it...' his thoughts trailed off as he took in his surroundings. He could never get over how crisp the air was in the digital world. Free of pollution, it seemed like he breathed in life, peace. Best of all, it gave him strength. 

"Look at all them." Izzy said, smiling.

"Hmm?" Joe asked, only half paying attention. He was more focussed on the bracelet on his arm.

"Them! It's like watching a bunch of teenagers!"

"Umm..Iz? We ARE teenagers!"

"...are we?" Izzy did some rough calculations. "I'd say young adults, at least..early twenties..late teens.. Unless..hmm..what year is it?"

Joe rolled his eyes "never mind, Izzy. It's not important."

"Yes. soon...perhaps soon none of this will matter." Cody said, quietly.  
"Ah! God! Don't DO that!" Izzy jumped.

"Very sorry." Cody glanced at him, then continued walking alone.

"Strange kid... so quiet..and very creepy.." Izzy said, scratching his head.

"He was always quiet..but..hmm.. You almost feel bad for him. The rest of us at least have some sort of friend base. Cody's always been a loner." Yolei said, as her and ken joined up with joe and izzy.  
"Very disturbingly dark prophet." Joe shuddered "what does he mean soon none of this will matter?"

Ken shrugged " Who knows?"

"I know this path..." T.K. whispered, stopped. "..it seems so familiar... like I've travelled through this way before.. Like it meant something..." Suddenly he grinned and broke into a run "Come on Kari! You're brother.. He ... follow me everyone!" Tai just smiled as T.K. ran out in front of him and turned the corner into the woods.

"We're not going through the woods are we?" Yolei whined. "Somebody get T.K. outta there so we can continue on..."

"He's figured it out, Yolei. We are going through there. T.K. might even have made it there my now." Sora said, smiling.

"Wait up T.K.!" Kari called out, running into the woods after him

"What the hell is going on Tai?" Matt said. "What kind of dream are we chasing here?"

"A dream of freedom, Matt. We will stand tall once more..." with that he followed his sister through the trees, Sora in tow.

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Shall we, then?" Ken said, grabbing Yolei's hand walking into the woods.

"Well, Tai hopefully knows what he's doing... come on guys!" Izzy said, as he, Joe and Cody set off into the trees after them.

Mimi smiled softly at Matt, and, upon noticing everyone else was already gone, blushed.

"we...we should follow them" Matt stuttered, stepping towards her.

You know i want you

"Yeah... otherwise we might get lost..." Mimi said quietly, looking into Matt's eyes. He took her hand. She winced, but as he tried to back away, she drew him back. "It's okay... " she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face "..if it's you. I'm not scared .. I feel safe."

too much

Matt drew her closer to him, embracing her. "Mimi... you don't know how much i wish that were true..."

you know it kills me

Tears began to form in Mimi's eyes. "Me too... I mean, it is...it will be.." She buried her face into his chest. "...soon"

your fault

Matt cradled her face in his hand, gently wiping away her tears. "I sorta wanna kiss you right now."

i want to scream i want to cry

Mimi grinned " and I sorta wouldn't mind if you did." she said, wrapping her arms behind his head. Matt leaned forward...

just to save myself just one last time  
Breakdown, Joydrop

"Matt! You coming?" Izzy called, thrashing out of the woods. Matt drew back, and turned to face Izzy. "...Opps..."

Matt looked from Izzy to Mimi then back again "She..um...slipped?"he said hopelessly.

Izzy grinned "yeah, right, where have i heard that before? Sorry guys..but you better hurry! Tai's moving pretty fast, we don't wanna lose them."

"Come on, Meems, we better go..." Matt said, taking her hand. She paused slightly, her hand twitching.

"...Let's." she said finally, gripping his hand tightly and grinning. They followed Izzy into the woods.

"There's not much of a path... i know this bit, but I had Ken leave some markers for us up ahead..." Izzy said, pushing tree branches out of his way. After about two minutes of walking, they came to the first marker, a strip of fabric tied to a tree. Izzy grinned. "Let's pick up the pace... i left them here around five minutes ago, they can't be that far ahead" The three broke out into a run, passing three more markers.

"Race ya to the next marker!" Matt said, letting go of Mimi's hand. She laughed.

"Come on! That's not fair! You got a head start!" She called ahead, running faster. The wind swept her hair from her face, she was laughing as she ran.

"Hey! I think the woods end here!" Izzy called back. Soon he disappeared behind several trees into the blinding light just ahead.

"Pick up the pace Meems, 'else I'm gonna win!" Matt called, turning back to flash her a grin. Then he too disappeared from sight. Seconds later Mimi reached the light.

'Once i pass through here...I'll leave this darkness behind...' She thought, wiping away the sweat from her brow. She drew in a deep breathe, closed her eyes, and ran through the last of the foliage.  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Matt standing still about an inch in front of her. "O!" she squeaked, trying to stop, but ending up just running into him softly. He reached his arm back and drew her forward, holding her close to him. She suddenly saw what had made him stop dead in his tracks. She gasped.

"Welcome" T.K. said "To Primary Village." 


End file.
